Harry Potter-The Will of an Ancestor
by Demonic-Assassin117
Summary: Someone in the distant past has watched Harry James Potters life with interest, She has seen his struggle from his abusive Uncle and Aunt. She has watched this young boy nearly die every year, seen him as his friends and family die around him. She has had enough, using all the power she can, and change Harry's fate. Sirius raises Harry. Harry/Ginny. Sirius/OC.
1. Prologue

**I almost forgot to add this, I do not Own the characters! They are J.k's. I would like to think I own the story but someone may have done this before.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he frowned his face seemed pale and sorrowed. His blue eyes didn't twinkle like normal, no they seemed to burn with a small fire of self-hate. He blamed himself for what happened to the Potter's both Lily and James dead by Him. Tom Riddle a boy Dumbledore knew well but almost never knew at all. The Potters had placed their trust in Sirius Black, James School friend like Remus Lupin or Peter Petigrew. Black had become their secret-keeper for their temporary home in Godric's Hollow, Black had run off to Voldemort the darkest wizard in at least a century. It just so happened Voldemort was merrily a surname for Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore seemed to be at a loss, He had taken the young Harry James Potter to his Aunt and Uncles home. Both of them were Muggles and would probably hate the boy for what he was but they were also his only family. Sirius Black was his God-Father, but being that he was now on the run wanted for questioning about the Potter's Deaths it was very unlikely that he would manage to ever meet Harry. To his surprise the room began to become cast in a green color, turning he saw the fireplace in his office burn the bright green as someone was being flooed in. The Person stumbled out of the fireplace, he was pale and looked very grief stricken, his grey eyes which always shown with a brightness for mischief had lost the sharp, he noted they were also red and puffy. His clothes were covered in soot and ash but they also seemed to be torn slightly. His black hair was thick and hung heavily on his wax like was the last person he wanted to see right now, For this man was Sirius Black.

Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand with a speed to rival the youngest of men, Black being like one of those men had his wand at the ready as well. Black shook as he held the wand toward Dumbledore then a slight 'thunking' noise was heard in the room, Black dropped his wand of his own accord.

"Dumbledore" He said in a throaty and stressed voice "Please hear me out".

Dumbledore noted that he had dropped the wand of his own accord and shifted lightly "Sirius, why have you come here?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow

"So you can hear the truth" Black spoke sounding relived that he wasn't stunned on the spot

"What is there to say, you were the Potters secret-keeper and you alone sold them out to Voldemort"

Sirius began shaking his head with tears swelling in his eyes "No, No! It wasn't me Albus. I wasn't the Secret-Keeper!" He said Sitting down in the chair in front of Dumbledore.

Who looked up with a twinkle in his eye "What do you mean?" He inquired "If not you then who?" Sirius shook as he sobbed it was clear that James and Lily's death had hurt him deeply

"P-Peter was... the s-secret-keeper, no one w-would think it was him. The Death Eaters would come for me...not him" He whispered quietly "I-I will take Veritaserum Albus. I will say it a thousand times . .Lily" He said with more force.

Albus looked at the man who had been in that very chair for several minutes, Black had always been a trouble maker but he had also turned his back to his whole family and run from home to join James. The two were in every sense of the word Brothers much more than Regulus who was Sirius' own brother.

He rose and spoke to a painting in his office and the man left without haste "Sirius, Hagrid told me you were there at Godric's Hollow, is this true" to which he nodded "What made you want to check on James and Lily?" He asked thinking calmly his wand held tight in his hands.

Sirius ran a hand through his black hair "I went to see Peter, I had this gut feeling but he was gone, I didn't see a struggle so I didn't panic that was until he didn't come back. I went to see if James had seen him and when I got there..." He said quickly turning at a knock at the door.

Another man with grease like black hair and hollow eyes walked into the room handing Dumbledore a small green bottle, Siruis stiffened at this "I-is that?" "Yes" Dumbledore interrupted "Thank you" He said to the man who curtly left the room closing the door behind him "Drink" He held out the bottle to which Sirius opened and drank in one gulp "Is your name Sirius Black the Third?" Dumbledore asked glaring down at the man he seemed to of calmed and his eye's glazed

"Yes wish I was a Potter though" He spoke in a bored voice

"Did you ever go by the name Padfoot?"

He nodded again "Yes, I have"

Dumbledore paced a moment "Were you the best man at James and Lily Potters wedding"

He nodded "It was a beautiful ceremony"

"Are you the God Father of Harry James Potter"

He nodded again "I have loved that boy from the moment I held him in my arms, I bet he'll be a Chaser like his dad was"

Albus smirked at the response "Did you betray Lily and James Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

He shook his head "No, I would rather have Died" He said firmly

"Were you the Secret keeper for the Potters"

He again shook his head "No, Peter was Talent-less little thing" He said again in a firm tone.

Dumbledore walked up to Sirius and pulled another small orange bottle out of his pocket "Drink this" He handed it to him to which he drank quickly, his eye's un-glassed and he began to tear up again "Sirius thank you, for coming to me" He said calmly placing a hand on his back "We'll sort this all out"

Sirius walked slowly out of the Ministry of Magic a free man again, he looked better ,heart broken ,but better. He had shaved and cleaned himself up, The Minister was not happy to see Black and wanted to send him off to Azkaban almost immediately if it wasn't for a patrounus from Dumbledore, he may very well be in chains. After he had explained in front of the court and even provided memories for his defense all but a few hands wanted him pardoned. One of which was a Witch that looked like a Toad the other was the Minister himself. Sirius sighed and walked into a floo to see Dumbledore again. Finding himself at Hogwarts the head master remained at his desk with a smile on his face "A nice change for you to come here without being on the run? eh Sirius?" To which Sirius laughed

"Yes Albus, but I'm here on a more pressing matter" He spoke with a firmness in his voice "I want to become Harry James Potter's proper Guardian" He spoke proudly "He deserves to be under my care and not with those Wizard-hating Muggles"

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes slowly "Sirius, I must advise against this" He spoke in a whisper "Harry is still endanger and I have placed Blood wards around his aunts home, they keep him safe from harm"

Sirius began to shake his head "No, Albus it is what he deserves, it's what they would have wanted" He said stiffly "I will watch over him like my own child and raise him as they would have wanted him to, I'll guard him with my life and even keep the highest of security" He frowned at the thought of them missing never knowing Harry never Raising him.

To this Albus nodded "Very well " He said holding out his hand "Keep care of him and try your best to make sure the Fame doesn't go to his head or the Wealth"

Sirius Shook the older mans hand with a firm grip "Of Course, he'll be like any other kid!" He said with a howl of laughter

Albus gripped tighter with a frown on his face "Sirius we need to speak of something" He sighed slowly "Harry didn't only survive from Voldemort that day"

Sirius looked puzzled as he let the older mans hand go "What do you mean Albus?" He said fearing for the boy

Albus held a jar out to him with a small twinkle in his eyes "Lemon Drop?"

* * *

_Hello, This is my first story and I plan to stick with it. As you can see I have made a change for young Harry Potter. Sirius Black will raise him and Harry will be loved and happy. Dumbledore will not give up on trying to take Harry under his wing as you'll see soon. Harry will learn of someones influence over his life but it will all be for the better. I hope you'll enjoy my story Review or Message me if you want.- Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	2. Chapter 1- Sirius Black

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Sirius Black

Sirius Black sat at the dinner table alone; Harry to his knowledge was sleeping in his room. He was rather proud of the little flat on the outskirts of London as it had two rooms and a bathroom. Sirius wanted to decorate his room like the one at his old home 12 Grimmauld Place, which would have been Gryffindor colors and posters. However his only remaining friend Remus Lupin told him to act like an adult, so he decorated his room modestly with some paintings and a few Gryffindor Flags. Harry's room was decorated in Quidditch symbols such as Snitches, Bludgers and Brooms. Remus normally slept on the couch in the living room if he ever stayed with Sirius and Harry but never for long because of his condition.

Remus is a Werewolf where most people see a monster and a fend, Sirius saw a friend and a scared boy in his second year when he learned of this. Along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew they learned to become Animals or Animagus as it was called to control and comfort Remus on his transformations, Sirius took the shape of a giant black dog or a Grimm as some called him, James took the form of a stag with large antlers and Peter would change into a Rat which was just like the bastards personality. Soon enough they needed nicknames to call themselves the names Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were chosen for the group who called themselves the Marauders. Pranksters and bullies they were, the latter was argued but that's what they were, Sirius almost got another student killed Severus Snape by sending him to the area where Remus was going for his transformations, If not for Prongs he might be dead or worse cursed.

James was now dead, Harry his son is now living with him, Peter who got James and Lily killed was nowhere to be found and with his transformation they doubted if he could ever be found. That was well over four years ago, Harry had just turned five a few days ago he didn't have many friends because Sirius along with Dumbledore were afraid for the young Potter. Alice and Frank Longbottom were held under the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange until they were driven insane she was looking for both Harry and The Dark Lord, it didn't help that Bella was Sirius' cousin this just proved that the Death Eaters were far from being done in their world.

So to protect Harry only a few people knew where he was this included Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin and Himself. Harry's closest friend was Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora, she was seven years older than Harry but they still got along very well. Harry's birthday went great if he said so himself, Harry got a few new books from Remus; A new Kenmare Kestrels poster from Nym, Andy got him a practice wand and Ted (Andy's husband) got him some Muggle toy figures that were called Transformations? They changed from a car to a robot; Minerva or Aunt Minnie as Harry called her got him a stuffed Hippogriff and a box of candy, Dumbledore gave him a snitch which was used in Quidditch he trained this snitch to never fly to far away from the young boy, Someone sent him a book on Merlin but it had no name or was cursed so they gave it to him.

So there sat Sirius Black at about 3 in the morning, he had a nightmare that night. James, Lily and Regulus' dead forms plagued his mind. Regulus was his blood brother he had little connection to him when he died a Death Eater but he was still his brother and he blamed himself for his death along with the Potters. He almost didn't notice the small form of a boy with raven black hair and dull green eyes sit next to him, this was Harry the boy was a small child and almost always had dark circles under his eyes "What's wrong Pup? Another nightmare?" Sirius asked in a soft voice to the five year old.

Harry looked up at his Uncle "Y-yeah" He whispered looking back down.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked placing an arm around his Godson.

After a few moments which was probably him thinking "No I'm fine really" He said softly.

Sirius let out a sigh, Harry always did this he never talked about his feelings or wanted to be pitied "its okay Harry really I'll listen just tell me what's wrong" He cooed softly.

Harry nodded and pointed to a picture of his parents that sat in the room, they were holding a baby Harry and laughing, it was taken in fall for the trees were a bright orange. "I saw them" He said softly "Then just blackness and a laugh".

"A laugh Harry?" He asked looking down at his Pup.

Harry nodded slowly "It was scary, nothing like yours" He said clutching his robes.

Sirius nodded understanding exactly who was laughing, Lord Voldemort, who had killed James and Lily, tried to kill Harry but ended up killing himself in the process. "It's okay Harry, it's just a dream." He said softly ruffling his hair "Want some Hot Chocolate? Or warm milk?"

Harry nodded happily "Chocolate please!" He said loudly grinning widely.

Sirius moved away from his charge and began to make a pot of coffee and some hot chocolate; soon enough both of them went back to bed. Harry into a dreamless sleep and Sirius in a rough but bearable rest. A small smile crept onto the face of a figure sitting in Harry's room; she was there but not there at the same time, she loved to watch the boy sleep like this and was happy at the rate he was growing, she stood leaning on her staff kissing the boy on his forehead and faded from existence. She did this about every few days, watching over the boy and seeing how he acted, it wouldn't be long until she had to reveal herself to him but that could wait for a few more years.

Sirius woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, thanks to his dog form Padfoot he had upgraded senses. Stumbling out of bed grabbing his wand just encase, he found Moony cooking them breakfast. The man had a few streaks of grey in his hair and a scar or two on his face. He was also pale and looked sick, because the full moon was approaching in a few days. That just meant that Harry would spend the night at Andy's and He would help his friend transform here at the house. "Morning Moony" Sirius said putting his wand away "When'd you get here?"

Remus turned to Sirius "Oh hey Padfoot, got in a few minutes ago." He said turning back to the food "It should be done in a minute, go wake up the Cub?"

Sirius nodded understanding where he called Harry Pup, Remus called him Cub. He walked out of the kitchen and back to Harry's room, knocking on the door he walked in "Morning Pup, breakfast is ready" He said softly to the slowly waking up child

Harry groaned loudly as he stretched "M'kay" He mumbled stepping out of his bed and putting on his socks.

Sirius smiled and left the room, he then sat at the table waiting for both Remus and Harry.

"Morning Cub, how'd you sleep?" Remus asked as he put some fried eggs on Harry's plate

Harry shrugged softly as he sat down "Ok I guess" He mumbled still trying to wake up.

Sirius turned to Remus as he was handed the pan with eggs "He had a nightmare again, about them and him" He said cryptically to which Remus nodded to as they ate.

After about 10 minutes two Owls flew in through a window, one was a barn owl that had the daily prophet which Sirius took for the crossword. The other was a large black owl which bared the Black family crest. Sirius scowled at the owl that seemed to scowl back as he lifted his leg to him. Sirius passed Remus the News Paper and removed the letter from the owl that then flew off as quickly as it could. Sirius frowned a moment before tearing open the letter it was from his Mother.

_To Sirius Black the Third_

_Sirius I need you to come home as soon as you can. I know we have not talked in many years but I need to see you. Bring that boy along if you want. This is important and you know I wouldn't contact you if it could be avoided._

_Sign Walburga Black._

The crest of the family sat beside the name, setting the letter down he thought of what to do from a long while before Harry looked up at him "U-Uncle? Is something wrong?" He asked hesitating

Sirius looked to Remus and sighed again "Remus can you look after Harry for a few hours" He asked the werewolf

"Sure Paddy, I would love to look after Harry. What's going on?" He said happily, he hardly ever got alone time with Harry.

"My Mother wants to talk, better to see what she wants then to go against her" He said standing "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed"

After a quick shower Sirius walked back into the Living room where Harry was reading the book on Merlin and Remus was reading his own book from the looks of it, it must be a Muggle book. "I'm leaving give me a hug Pup" He said leaning down to Harry who gave him a hug, he ruffled the boys hair laughing "Moony if I'm not back by night fall send a search party"

Remus nodded understanding "See you after a while then, come here Cub I have a story to tell you" He said softly to the boy.

Sirius walked out of his Flat and Apparated to his mother's home, knocking on the door briefly before stepping inside "Mother?" He asked with his wand in his hand.

"Ah" A female voice called out "S-Sirius" She walked into the foyer, Walburga Black looked very pale and sickly she stood leaning on a Black cane, her once blonde hair was now sliver grey and held loosely in a pony tail behind her, she was wearing very simple black robes. "I'm glad you came son" She said softly coughing into a handkerchief.

"It's been a long time Mother" Sirius said stiffly placing his cloak on the coat rack "What do you want?"

"Follow me into the parlor….Kreacher make us some tea" She said walked away from the room to an older house elf with large white hair sprouting from his ears.

"Yes misses" The elf bowed deeply and cracked away

Sirius followed his Mother into the parlor, she sat onto a deep green couch, Sirius sat onto a black chair that smelled of Cigars and Liquor His father sat in this chair "So Mother…" He began.

She sighed for a moment before coughing again "Sirius, I know we have never had the best relationship." She looked at her son.

"Relationship!" He growled "You call letting your husband beat your son a relationship!"

Walburga coughed again "I don't want to fight with you son, Orion was wrong when he did that. I didn't see what we were doing to you until you were already driven away." She said weakly as Kreacher returned baring a tray of tea and biscuits. "And in my rage I cast you from your family"

Sirius was dumbfounded for a moment "Y-you don't realize how long I've waited to hear you say that" He said softly bowing his head slightly

"Sirius he thought he was doing right by the family, when he couldn't turn you he turned Regulus and now they are both dead. You seem to have had the right idea. I see now that being a pure-blood means very little if you are alone." She said sipping on her tea and coughing some more

Sirius was still in shock "So you are agreeing with me?!" He said eyes wide "What's gotten into you?"

Walburga bowed her head a moment "Son I'm dying…." She whispered "I would like it if you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sirius rubbed his forehead and into his hair "I-I don't know if I can….We are talking about years of abuse Mother….I still have nightmares" He said loud enough to hear him.

She nodded softly "I named you the primary benefactor in my Will Sirius. I would like it if you and your boy could move in. I think he should get to learn a bit of his grandmother." She said drinking more of her tea. Her words sounded less of an order and more of a request.

"You know he's not mine, He's James son" He said sharply

"I know dear" She said waving her hand "But still he is your son now in every form but blood. Much like how you and Potter were brothers"

Sirius stood "I-I'll think about it mother" He said softly before heading out of the room "I'll see you soon"

* * *

_So how'd you like that? These next couple of chapters are more or less filler chapters. Pre-Hogwarts if you will. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. Now that spring break is here I plan on updating maybe everyday or so. At least until I get writers block. Just so you guys know this will be a Hinny sooner or later but for now lets just enjoy the little Harry. As with the last one post and questions, concerns or praises if you so wish to! I love the reviews. Till next time- Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	3. Chapter 2- Harry James Potter Black

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter! Also thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming guys and I'll keep the story up to date!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Harry James Potter Black.  
When Harry was Five Sirius took him to a new home called 12 Grimmauld Place, there he met his Grandmother. Well she was Sirius' Grandmother but still, She didn't live long and barely made it past his Six birthday. All the same Harry thought that she was nice and she always told him tales about the Black family or of Sirius and his brother Regulus. She even did something that Sirius claimed was unexpected she added him and Sirius to the family tree.

Sirius was shocked to say the least, never expecting his mother to welcome him back into the family. He noticed that she wasn't trying to corrupt Harry's young mind either, much to his relief. Walburga was being a proper Grandmother and was trying to spoil Harry a bit much, candies and toys. Even Kreacher took a liking to Harry and was teaching him about 'The Ancient and Most Noble house of Black'. When his Mother past he was slightly saddened at her leaving just when she was really learning about him, Harry on the other hand cried for a four days when she passed. All he would say is he 'Missed Grandma' This broke Sirius heart to try and fill the gap left by his Grandmother. Remus came to live with them full time now that they had a large enough for him to stay in and a cellar for his 'fury little problem'. They would send Harry off to stay with Aunt Andy, who was also welcomed back into the family by Sirius, for a few days.

That was almost three years ago now, the small raven haired child grew up a little now eight years of age and began to wonder about everything but the one thing he wondered about the most was his parents. True he had pictures and stories of his parents, but they weren't the real thing, he had a few dreams about them and hoped that was what they sounded like. Lily his mother was always kind and caring but had a fiery temper, James his father was always laughing and tried to help Harry with every step he took, never once letting him fail. These thoughts brought happiness and sadness. Sirius had never told them how they had died but all he said was that they were betrayed and murdered, and that was all Harry needed to know for the time being.

Another thought that came into his head was that everyone seemed to look at his lightning bolt scar and instantly know who he was. Calling him 'The Boy Who Lived' this made him almost always regret leaving the house, it got worse when a boy Draco Malfoy tried to be friends with him at Diagon Alley. If it wasn't for Nym he would of fought the boy who called all 'Mudbloods not worth a knut' this made his blood boil because his mother was a Muggle-born witch. It was because of people like Draco and even adults that swarmed him to shake his hand or ask for an autograph, that he stayed in his room at home. If not for Nym he was sure he would have gone crazy, she was the closest friend he had and told her everything, well almost everything.

It was because of Draco and the other people that he didn't care about the wealth or fame he had. In fact he was sickened by it, the fame brought nothing but unwanted attention and the money was more than he could ever use. So what did he do in his spare time? He read and used his practice wand. He found that he was rather gifted in The Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Flying had been another passion he was a natural like his father Sirius had told him he had the eyes and reflexes of a Seeker. Sirius had recently started working with the Ministry as an Auror to find Dark Wizards, keeping him busy from time to time and Nym was at Hogwarts most of the year. You would think that he would have been alone but this was not the case as Harry was watched over by Remus 'Moony' Lupin an old friend, whenever Sirius had been working or Nym wasn't around, they sat and talked. About anything really from Harry's parents to Hogwarts. Harry began to call him Uncle Moony, he looked up to the bookish and chocolate loving man, just like a second Uncle.

It was Early August, Nym and Harry were walking down Diagon Alley going to do some shopping for potions supplies and Hogwarts gear for Nym. "Hey Nym?" Harry who was wearing a Grey T-shirt with a Red Dragon on the front and a Pair of Muggle jeans, asked the older witch who was sporting a black Tank-top, and dark skinny jeans and Bubble-gum pink hair with green eyes that match his own. A sliver stud was secured on her nose, she had just gotten it and absolutly loved it.

"Yes Harry?" She asked with a large grin, she was holding his hand to make sure he didn't wander off.  
"Why does everyone call me 'The Boy Who Lived?" He asked looking up at her his raven black hair hid his lightning bolt scar, his green eyes looked sad.  
"Sorry, Har I can't" She said firmly frowning down at him, He looked sad like he was going to cry again "Sirius is going to do it soon" She said bending down hugging him tightly.

They walked around for a while Nym took him to Florish and Blotts, Nym got the books she would need for her 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry on the other hand had wandered around the store a bit and found a few books he wanted to read. Two were spell books teaching the Theory of Defensive Magic, a book about simple potions, a book about Transfiguration and one about Animugas. Nym was going to question Harry about what he read but stopped herself, where most kids Harry's age played tag, fought each other and tried to be the best Harry was Modest and loved to try out new Magic, learning a new potion or prank his Uncles.

After they left the book store they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Nym's Owl had recently died he was an old and feeble Owl who should have died years ago. Nym was torn between a beautiful Falcon or a handsome Barn Owl. While Nym was looking over the pair, Harry was drawn to the Snowy Owls. He had always loved them the most, as much as he wanted an Owl he never had a reason to have one of his own. Nym soon called for Harry to come back she had chosen the Barn Owl with a grin on her face.

They went to the Apothecary and Cauldron shop to pick up a new cauldron for Harry, who blew up his last one trying a new potion he thought it was a riot when he ran down the stairs showing off his bright pink hair and glowing cat eyes with a grin. Nym needed potions supplies for her classes and some extracurricular activities. They were almost done shopping Nym wanted some new Dress Robes and needed quills.  
Harry frowned and looked up to the closest person he would call a Sister "Nym I wanted to ask you something about Hogwarts again, I-I" He was interpreted by the sound of a large pop, puffs of smoke and laughing.

"Fred! George!" A large sized woman with red hair ran through the street running after a pair of twins that had similar hair, they were laughing at the top of their lungs. It was then that Harry noticed they were also being chased by a boy about Nym's age who had bright blue hair that looked like it was on fire and he was closely behind the pair. Another boy older and younger the others ran behind his mother.  
"Charlie?" Nym said laughing a little at his bright blue hair as he ran past.

"Hey Nymphadora!" Charlie barked chasing the twins "I'm going to make you pay you little!" He roared as the rest of the family ran past  
Nym turned red and wanted to chase after Charlie for calling her that, no one called her by her real name, but a boy about Harry's age and a girl who looked a year younger ran up but stopped to catch their breath "Percy!, Charlie!, Mum!" He panted "Wait for me and Ginny!" He was completely out of breath.

Harry looked at the girl, a part of him wanted to know her name. A larger part caused him to embarrassed for some reason. She had dark red hair and bright brown eyes, to Harry she looked like an angel.

Nym looked down at the two "Weasley's" she muttered to Harry "Come here you two, I know your brother, Charlie and I met Bill" She said with a large grin.

The Boy and Girl named Ginny looked at each other then to Nym and then to Harry. Sadly the wind picked up a little and his hair shifted around his scar. "You're! You're!" Ginny squealed.

Harry sighed slowly he hated when people knew who he was "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" He said holding out his hand to the boy who said "Ron and this is Ginny" He spoke like he was in awe, Ginny was bright red and holding her fists in front of her face, she looked about how he felt "T-this is my Cousin Nym" He said as she waved with a large smile on her face.

"Come on you two, I'll buy you an Ice-pop while we wait for your mother" She said with a sweet smile  
"Okay" All three of them said at the same time.

Nym held out her hand to Ginny, which she took calmly and Harry in the other Ron walked next to him as they talked.  
Soon they sat and ate their Ice-pops calmly. Harry and Ron talked about a lot of things Quidditch, Chess and Hogwarts that was soon approaching for them. Ginny was quiet she was staring right at Harry her face still as red as her hair.

Nym leaned down to Harry "Hey, I think she likes you" She said with a smile playing at her lips "Try to talk to her" nudging him slightly with her foot.  
Harry went slightly red himself but nodded all the same "So Ginny, what do you like?" She nodded looking at him but not in the eyes, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Genvera and Ronald Weasley!" Their Mother showed herself, the twins had claw marks on their faces and bright pink hair, Charlie had fixed the mishap with his hair and it now shown the red as his family, Percy looked normal out of breath but normal. Their mother had her hands on her hips and looked like she was going to start yelling

"Hello . Weasley!" Nym said with her large grin "Ron and Ginny were trying to keep up with you all but they were out of breath so me and Harry were just looking after them until you got back" She spoke in a sweet and pleasant voice.

"Oh Tonks, dear its so good to see you again" She smiled seeming to calm down a little "Did you say Harry?" She leaned over Nym and saw Harry sitting there looking like he was trying to hide "Oh my how you look so much like your father!" She said happily "How old are you dear?"

"Eight" He said relaxing a little "I'm Eight"

"Oh the same age as Ron, you two will be the best of friends I would put money on it!" She said happily giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

Harry struggled a little to get free, he wasn't used to being crushed by a hug. "I-I Can't!" He tried telling the woman he couldn't breath.

She set him down "Oh, I'm so Sorry Harry I got carried away" She said looking him in the face with a sad look.

"I-its okay" He mumbled holding up a hand.

"Harry, I was wondering if it would be okay if I could Owl you?" Ron asked sheepishly, Harry nodded and looked to Nym for approval.

Nym smiled "I have only one thing, Ron give your mail to Charlie and he will give it to me and I will send it to Harry" She said slowly so he could keep up.

Ron paused thinking for a minute "Why can't I just send it straight to Harry?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Harry's home is only known to a handful of people and we want to keep it that way" She said calmly "Sorry Ron for at least the time being"

Ron frowned but nodded "ca-can I send you Mail to Harry?" A small voiced asked behind Ron, Ginny was cowering a little looking bright red and feeling that she had said something wrong.

Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when "Sure, Ginny!" Harry said with a rare genuine smile on his face his eyes were very bright "I would enjoy to talk to you" He said blushing a little.

Nym noticed this and smiled at Harry, he was lucky he had Sirius but he was always working being an Auror took its toll on the man. Leaving him very limited time to spend with Harry but the time he did Harry smiled the brightest and laughed the hardest. In all sense of the word Sirius was Harry's father.

After they had said their good-byes, Harry and Nym remained at the Ice-cream shop. "Harry you wanted to ask me something?" She said looking over at the boy, who almost instantly shifted with embarrassment.

"Nym, I-I don't want to go to Hogwarts all alone..." He whispered hoping only she could hear him.

Nym rose a brow looked confused a little "What is it your asking Harry?" She said in a similar whisper.

"Could- Could you come with me?" He asked sheepishly looking at his feet.

Nym sighed and laughed a little "Harry, I don't know" She said with a smile "Why is it you would want me to come with you anyway?" She asked calmly "I had to go all alone my first year"

Harry shifted again "Yeah but you aren't famous and everyone doesn't try to swarm you with autographs or try to take advantage of you" He was frowning

Nym nodded pondering his words "I'll have to think about it Harry." She said in a kind voice "Is that Okay?"

He nodded with a small smile "Its not like I'm going to Hogwarts anytime soon"

"Lets finish up and go home!" She said yawning it has been a very tiring day.

A shadow crept behind Harry, the same figure that sat in his room those few short years ago. She was happy that Harry had finally met the Weasley's and had grown this much. Soon he would help discover a new part of him that no knew before. Something that would help him fight the one known as Voldemort. Leaning on her staff as she watched the two walk away "Check the room with the sliver snake handle Harry." She whispered to the boy "Use your gift"  
Harry must have heard her because he instantly spun around looking for the source but seeing nothing he kept walking with Nym towards the Dress robes shop.

* * *

_Hello All, I know I just recently updated this. Its kinda funny really I've written a couple of chapters before submitting them on here. So what did we just learn? Well Sirius took up his Mothers offer and lived with her until she past. I was debating on writing about that but chose against it and kinda time skipped around. As you also learned Harry is much like he was at Number 4. I think he was just oppressed there and was forced to keep his mouth shut, so with all the fame and unwanted attention he retried back into his shell. Harry has met the Weasley's and more is learned about the mystery figure. I will tell you this! She is on the side of Light! and simply wanted to make Harry's life better for him. Some things have changed but some have to stay the same! If you have any Comments or concerns feel free to leave me a review or message me on the site.- Sign with regards 'The Demon'._


	4. Chapter 3- The Secrets of the Home

**Disclaimer- I of course Do not own Harry Potter! I'm not making any money this is just so much fun!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Secret of the Home.  
Harry's home was 12 Grimmauld Place, The Black family home, which belonged to Sirius' family, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Kreacher lived here after his grandmother had passed. Sirius treated Kreacher with little love but never hate, Harry on the other hand had learned much from Kreacher including how to do some magic that most Wizards could and would not learn such as things like summoning magic, it was very hard and he could only do on very small or light things like pebbles. After living here for three years you would think you would know all the things a single home had to offer. This was not true, a single door remained locked to Harry and well anyone else as well. Sirius had always told to not worry about the room, but Harry was drawn to it.

It was a simple black door with green metal for a trim and a sliver snake where the handle should be. When Harry was about 6 he tried to pull on the snake to have it bite him. This did not cause his curiosity to leave him no it grew. Kreacher out for a while, Sirius at work and Nym at Hogwarts and Remus taking a nap, he stood in front of the door again.

He was looking it over 'The Snake must be the key' He thought to himself. He hadn't told Nym or Sirius he could talk to snakes he knew it was rare from his readings it was Parsaltounge. He moved till he was looking the snake in the eyes

'_**OPEN**_' He hissed at the snake, to which it slithered around and formed a handle with its body and a click could be heard.

Harry gripped the handle and opened the door, The room was dark very dark but he saw the sliver and green colors. 'Slytherin colors' he had learned the Blacks were almost always Slytherin house Sirius being an example of not living up to expectations. The room was fairly empty but all the same he closed the door behind him as he walked threw its frame. At first glance it would seem empty now that he was inside the room he could see a few shelves with books, a mirror and a desk.

'**_Hello?_**' He hissed in Snake once more, hoping he would hear nothing

'_**Hello. May I ask whom I am speaking to?**_' Another older voice hissed from a dark corner.

Harry felt pale and reached for the door '_**Wait!**_' the voice called slowing him down '**_Please I want a word_**'. He turned to see a pale figure but not ghost like shine through the mirror. The man was rather old he looked like he was a hard and mean but his eyes told a different story they shined with kindness and of understanding, he was wearing deep green robes and leaned on his black staff with a small smile playing his lips.

'**_Ah, I have been waiting a very long time for someone in this home to find me and speak with me_**' He hissed softly, Harry shifted wishing Sirius or Nym was here "Boy what is your name?" He spoke as clear as day.

"H-Harry James Potter" He muttered quickly looking down at his feet

The figure frowned "Does that mean that the Black line is no more?" He said with a sad look on his face.

Harry shook his head "Sirius Black is the owner of this house and he is my guardian" He said proudly

The mans smile returned "I see Harry that is good, May I ask something of you?" Harry nodded his head slowly "How long have you be able to speak Parsaltonuge" He said in a kind grand father like voice

Harry exhaled slowly "Um well I guess since I was born?" He said confused "But I found out about it when I was six we went to a Muggle Zoo and I heard the snake. Didn't say anything at the time figured I would research it"

The man laughed slowly "That is very wise for someone so young! To hide what many would believe a dark art, not just wise but smart" He nodded in approval "I guess Tom Riddle wasn't my last heir after all. Good" He frowned as he spoke "He thinks he is so much better than everyone. Blood purity please" He smiled at Harry

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked feeling like the name was important

"Now now Harry to much Information is a bad thing" To this Harry nodded slowly "I would like to ask what was your mothers maiden name?" He asked with a kind look hands behind his back

"Evans, why?" Harry stated simply

The man smiled "I see, I see. I believe my second son, who bore a daughter had a Squib. She married a Muggle by the name of Evans. Could you place your hand on the mirror?"

Harry tried to keep up nodded slowly he placed his hand on the mirror then felt a sharp prick and pulled his hand back, he was bleeding a little "Ow!" He said loudly as the wound healed itself.

"Sorry Harry I needed some blood" The man said simply before smiling widely "I was correct! You are my heir!"

Harry looked confused for a moment "And that means?" He asked with a raised brow.

The man let out a laugh again "That means I can make you my primary heir! How else do you think you can speak to snakes, one of my many talents." He said leaning on his staff "Do you want to be my primary heir?"

Harry felt nervous for a moment, he had just met this...thing or man but he felt like he could trust him not with his life but still trust him "Oh...Um...Alright" He said smiling a little at the man.

The mirror glowed sliver for a moment "Congratulations Harry James Potter. Welcome to the family." He said placing his hands behind his back.

Harry felt his skin tingle for a moment and the air smelled like it did after a rain storm "Thank you. So whats your name sir?"

"I'm afraid that will be all for now young one" He said calmly 'But I must ask of one thing'

Harry shuttered lightly "Uh, what do you need?" He asked in a small voice

The man smiled "I need nothing from you Harry but your word on something" Harry looked up confused "Do I have it, your word?" Harry nodded "Good,I had a vision of meeting you years ago. I did not get many visions in life. I trust them when they came and like I said between you or Tom. I think I would choose you"

Harry looked confused but relived at the same time "Is that all Sir?" He asked the mirror man.

"No, I will train you when the time comes until then farewell" The figure bowed

Harry bowed back out of respect and turned to leave

'**_Return when you have your wand_**' He hissed to Harry '**_I will then share more with you_**'

Harry turned to see the figure disappear, Harry slowly closed the door behind him. 'I cannot tell Nym or Sirius about this either..' He thought to himself 'I can't worry them with it'

The figure approached the mirror when Harry left "Hello Salazar, been a long time" She said softly leaning on her staff. Her black hair hung gently around her.

Salazar returned to look up and smiled "Ah, so your the one at work here. I knew someone had to be pulling the strings and who better than you my dear?" He said letting out a laugh.

The woman held up her hand to quiet him "What do you think of him?" She said gently

He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead "I think with some time and patience, He will be a grand wizard...but until that time." He said frowning "He is just a boy who has some trust issues"

The woman nodded again "His issues spawn from good reason, should I have left things the way they were before. He would never have met you and would have nearly died every year." She said simply

Salazar scowled "That bad?" He asked looking at woman in the eyes.

"Worse" She said gently "Much worse."

* * *

_Hello, This is just a short filler chapter. Now anyone who has read the books or seen the movies of the great adventures of Harry Potter. Should know who the mystery man is, the woman however is a little misleading! I'm not going to tell you anything about her, because soon enough you'll find out who she is. Yes I did change the story a little bit, is Salazar a bad guy? In my honest opinion no I don't think so. I think he was a bit like Harry in the original story simply misunderstood, I also think that the Thing in the Chamber was used to protect students not hunt them down and kill them, but a thousands years have past so it could be said that history could have changed around and tampered with the truth, making it myth and legend. As always feel free to message me with any ideas, notes or comments! I mean really I want your guys input on this story! - Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	5. Chapter 4- The Wolf, The Owl & The Fight

**Disclaimer!- How could I own Harry Potter? Oh wait I don't!. BTW I loved the Reviews and all questions will be answered as time moves on.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Wolf, The Owl and The Friend.

A few months after the trip to Diagon Ally and finding the mystery mirror, Harry's birthday was getting very close again, the year was something of less satisfaction, Nym gone to Hogwarts only to visit for a few hours on Christmas, Sirius was basically the same gone most nights for work and training, the only person Harry could rely on this past year was Remus. Yet something was off about Remus, one he never put on any weight, two he could always tell when Harry tried to prank him, three he could never find or hold a job not that Remus had complained about it but he made some choice comments and finally he was never around for a full moon. Harry noticed this because of a lunar eclipse that had happened earlier in the year, it was then he started to put the pieces together.

"Hey Remus?" Harry asked as he came into the sitting room.

"Yes Cub?" Remus answered with out looking up from his book.

"Can you change into an animal like Sirius?" He asked with a raised brow, he had read the werewolves couldn't become Animagus because in a sense they already were.

"No" The older wizard answered simply "I never studied with your Father and Sirius about it"

"Can I ask why?" Harry pressed.

"Of course" Remus answered happily "I never learned about it because I was afraid of breaking the rules and there could be certain problems that happen during the first transformation"

Harry smiled weakly and looked at his Uncle in the eye "What about the full moons?" At this Remus visibly paled.

"I-I don't know what you mean Cub" He stammered quickly trying to regain his composer.

"Yes you do, you're never around during a full moon." Harry said simply still looking at his Uncle

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair "Fine Harry...What do you think is the reason" He asked softly looking at the floor.

Harry smiled still "I think it doesn't madder, you're still my Uncle" He said brightly running over and hugged the man.

Remus was shocked for a moment before he hugged the boy who was barely ten "S-So you really don't mind?" He asked softly.

Harry shook his head in the mans robes "Why would it matter? You've never hurt me or anyone else" He said laughing.

Remus clutched the boy tightly for a long while "Thank you" He whispered.

* * *

Harry had a snowy Owl named Hedwig he got her shortly after his 10th birthday, He also had a few other gifts much like his last birthdays. The thing that always stood out was that every birthday he would get an unnamed package with a book, Merlin was one of them, this year however he received a small black book. It was filled to the brim with potions recipes all hand written the writing looked familiar but he couldn't place it. When school started again he found a use for his new Owl to send mail to Nym who was at Hogwarts and Sirius should he be over sea's. Lately though he was also getting mail from Ginny about ever other day. He had begun to look forward to this, though Ron sent him mail too, Harry liked Ginny more however, he could connect with her more though she had 6 brothers who loved her very much but she was babied and often felt alone. Harry never knowing his Parents with only Nym and Sirius who of the last few years had become very busy with school and work. Ginny after the first few letters felt that Harry was becoming her best-friend. To which Harry felt the same. Ginny's letters had slowly come to a stop however and the last one came over a week ago, Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers calmly retrieving his mail a Letter from Ginny and Nym.

_Dear Harry._  
_I'm sorry Harry but I have to stop writing you so often, Ron has yelled at me a few times for trying to send mail to you that's why it so long to send this. I wish there was another way we could speak. Anyway back to Ron I think he has become Jealous that you send back more detailed letters to me and not him, he was always very jealous and spiteful of our brothers for their accomplishments and of me because I got more attention being the girl in the family. Harry I don't want to lose you as a friend but I live with Ron and he can be very cold and violent when he is upset. I fear that if things keep going this way then he will hit me or worse..._  
_Good-Bye for now_  
_Ginny_

Harry was furious as he read the letter, he knew Ron hated his brothers but he never would of thought he would take it out on Ginny. He noticed there were also places where the Ink had run, Ginny cried when she wrote this. Harry began to pace in the room what could he do. Sending a letter to Ron would make things worse as would sending one to Ginny. He looked at Nym's letter she only wrote to him a few times in the year and he had just gotten a letter from her the other day. He opened it with a confused look on his face.

_Talon_  
_I know you don't like me to invade on your personal letters but something felt off about the one Ginny sent you. I read it Har. If you want to speak to Ron in person about this. Go to the fire place in the gold box, above it there should be powder inside. Take a pinch and throw it in the fire. When it is green call out 'The Barrow!' And walk into it._  
_With Love_  
_Nym_

Harry smiled when she called him by the nickname Sirius gave him but frowned when he read the first three sentences, but smiled when Nym told him how to reach not only Ginny but Ron as well.

"Kreacher!" He called when he reach the living room

With a Crack an old house elf wearing a clean white towel over him self "Did Master call for Kreacher?" He croaked in a bull frog like voice

"Yes, Kreacher I am going to the Barrow for a while. If Sirius asks tell him I'm there and tell no one else" He said firmly knowing that Kreacher loved to wiggle his way out of orders

"Of course young Master Harry. I shall tell Master Black should he ask" The house elf bowed as he went back to work

"Thank you" He called, turning to the fire place he reached for the box with some power inside a pinch he threw it into the fire when it turned green "The Burrow!" He cried and walked into it.

It was one of the weirdest things he had ever done, Nym and Sirius like to fly or use Portkeys more than this. He was tossed out of the fire with a lot of force he hit his head on something "Harry?!" He heard before his saw nothing but black.

* * *

The woman frowned as Harry read the letter 'This was unexpected...In the other line they were such good friends...' She thought to herself 'Maybe nothing dramatic will happen' She silently hoped things would continue on track.

* * *

Harry's head was swimming slowly he opened eyes, someone must have removed his glasses because he could hardly seen anything but a scarlet red figure. He assumed it was Ginny "G-Ginny?" He mumbled looking at the figure. Something was pressed to his face it was his glasses he saw Ginny's figure come more into focus her eyes were puffy and red.

She lunged forward and wrapped him into a huge "Oh, Harry" She said as she started crying again "I thought you were going to be worse. There was so much blood. Mum and Ron are out shopping for dinner so it was just me. I took one of the family wands and tried to fix the wound." She paused when he took a hand to his head "It worked a little.. I had to wrap it in towels" She said crying a little less

"Thank you Ginny." He said sighing he was used to being hurt at this point he had played Qudditch at a young age and falling off his broom a few times. "It doesn't hurt that much" He said with a smile he was lying of course but still.

Ginny nodded getting out the bed and leaving the room pretty quickly she was red with embarrassment.

Harry looked around it was obvious that he was in Ginny's room. It was a peach color with several posters of bands he liked to listen to and Several posters of the Hollyhead Harpies. Harry knew this was her favorite team and they were very good. Not like Ron's team who placed last almost every year the Cunningham Cannons.

Ginny opened the door again she was holding a plate and a mug in each hand "Here Harry" She said placing the plate in his lap and the cup in his hand. She sat down in a chair near the bed "Its some cocoa with a head-ache potion, I thought you would also like a snack so I grabbed you some brownies I made yesterday" She was still red but had a smile on her face.

Harry drank the drink rather quickly he did have a headache so he figured it would help. He placed the plate on the nightstand though "Ginny.." He said in a whisper.

Ginny looked up with a sad face on when Harry said her name "Yes?..." She asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry patted the side of the bed she came over slowly he reached up a rubbed the tear of her cheek "Don't cry, I'm going to fix this with Ron" He said getting up his head swam a little and his vision blurred for just a moment "Lets go wait for them" He said offering a hand.

After about half an hour of sitting at the table by the fireplace Harry and Ginny just talked and sipped on more cocoa. Then the Fireplace glowed Green and Mrs. Weasley and Ron came out much unlike Harry who was thrown. moved past them not noticing that Harry was here, he shrugged to himself and glare straight to Ron.

Ron looked at Ginny who's eyes were still puffy and then to Harry "What Did you do to Ginny!" He said to Harry almost yelling "Why was she crying!"

Harry stood from the table red and with a furrowed brow "You Should Know!" He yelled to his friend "I am the only one she can talk to you besides you and you let you jealousy get in the way to stop that?" He roared to Ron who stepped back

At all the yelling Mrs. Weasley came into the room to calm things down but when she walked in Harry was basically glowing with energy.

"She told me! That you are so jealous or your brothers and the attention she gets from everyone, so you thing you should make feel more alone than she already is?" He barked to Ron "She Cried as she wrote to me the last letter she thought she was going to send!"

Ron was stepping back out of fear he had only seen magic in its purest form when his dad was really upset.

"Did it ever occur to you Ronald! That I care more for Ginny than I do you?" He pointed his finger sparks threw out of it as he jabbed "Sure You Love Qudditch and Sure we would go to school together and be in the same year! But you think everything should be yours! I am not some toy to be held onto! I am A PERSON! who can bloody make his own choices of who he can talk to" He said as the killing intent rose in the room "And I choose to talk to Ginny!"

Ron was wide eyes when the sparks came out he looked desperately to his mother for help, but she stood mouth a gape and almost just as wide eyed.

"So If I find out that you Yell or place your hands on Ginny!" Harry was roaring again as the energy basically colored Red and Green a Snake at his feet made out of the energy and a Lion over his shoulders where it was red. "I will..." He called out just as his eyes rolled back and he passed out again.

* * *

The Mystery woman was smiling with shock and pride, shock because this could cause a dramatic shift for Harry. Ron was a great influence on Harry and was always there for him. Pride because he was protecting Ginny, it was here that she decided to bend things a bit more. She slammed her staff on the ground again letting the magic she had form something of great power for Harry. She was going to have to show herself to him, he was ready "Come now Harry" She spoke calmly "We have much to talk about"

* * *

_Hello Hello, Well now I seem to have added a bit of drama! Will Ron and Harry have friendship after this event? I know some of you might think that its impossible for someone to have that much power, but let me throw this in there. Harry was the only child of Lily and James Potter, Lily a very power witch who using her love countered the killing curse, and James a Potter one of the most ancient and powerful houses and even James was a talented wizard. In my honest opinion I think Dumbledore was suppressing Harry's powers so he would have to keep coming to him for advise and help. Another little piece of good news though, We are about to meet the Mystery woman for the first time and Harry doesn't care about Remus' 'furry little problem' and I feel I should draw your attention to the little black book. As I always say Please feel free to write me with any Questions, Comments and Problems. I love your guys fed back.- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'_


	6. Chapter 5 - Impossible

**Disclaimer- Hello I do not own Harry Potter, But It would be killer if I did!**

**Katzztar- You are correct, I apologize for my error and will fix it as soon as I can, Thank you for bringing it to my attention.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Impossible

Harry laid sprawled out onto the floor, blood came seeping out the wound Ginny had tried to fix. Mrs. Weasley stood for a moment to process what Harry had just yelled then turned to Ron "Up Stairs! NOW!" She Barked to him with force. Ginny was crying again. Ron ran at full blast to his room. Molly (Mrs. Weasley) leaned over Harry to look over the wound "Ginny Calm down. I need help, get me a healing potion out of the cupboard. Well go on" She said calmly to her crying daughter who went off.

* * *

Harry woke in a field he had no idea where he was. He looked around quickly not recognizing anything "Am-Am I dead?" He said to himself.

"No. You're not dead Harry" He heard a serene voice say. He spun to see the cause of the voice it was an middle aged woman in pure white robes. She had ankle length black hair and was holding a staff. "Come, I wish to speak with you" She held out her arm and a bench was formed out of the ground "Sit"

Harry stood and the area spun quickly "Not so fast now. You have used a lot of Magic and hit your head rather hard" She said as a figure grabbed him and held him steady as he walked over and sat on the bench.

"Who are you" He whispered to the woman with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who I am is of little importance just know that all I want is to look out for your well being, Harry there are a few things you should know before you begin your school years" She said rather quickly "First Harry you should know that only you can stop Voldemort from taking over the world again." She said in her serene voice.

Harry opened his eyes wide when she told him this, how could he even think about fighting a Dark Lord! and what did she mean 'Again?', "Second you are to not trust Albus Dumbledore. He is as Cunning as the strongest of Slytherin and as Wise as a Ravenclaw but it matters little to who he hurts to get what he wants." She said forcefully again "He will use you as a tool to destroy Voldemort"

Harry's eyes went wide, Sirius had told him stories of how Dumbledore was a kind and fair man, he couldn't believe it. If not for Dumbledore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have taken power a long time again and he saved Sirius from going to prison!

The woman saw Harry's discomfort "Harry I'm sorry" She said kindly "Another thing is that no madder what you do. As long as you treat Ginevra Molly Weasley as you treated her today. She will be there every step of the way" She was smiling at him. "Once more this is important. In Gringotts you have several vaults being the heir to the Potter line. In the Family Vault is the last Will from Lily and James Potter. Your Parents"

Harry looked up wide eyed "My Parents? Sirius never told me about their will?" He said looking down again confused.

"Do not Blame Sirius my dear. He did not know." She said in a soothing voice he found comforting "The last thing I have to tell you is that in the Mirror of your home is a shade of a great wizard and the person who had been sending you those books for your birthday shall teach you and become your greatest weapon for the fight in the next few years" She stood offering a hand Harry took the hand but then she recoiled with a look of fear on her face "Oh my Dear!" She shrieked "This is worse than I thought, much worse" She mumbled "Now I know why Albus was going to use you, that SOD!" She paced back and forth for a minute mumbling

Harry was shocked when she screamed and then she mumbled something about him her descendant "Ma'am what are you talking about?" He asked in a whisper trying to keep her calm.

"Not now! No, Not now. Go! Get going!" She said quickly "You will need Ginny more than I thought Keep her Close my dear! Now Go" She stood with her staff and struck the ground several times. Harry saw the field turn to mist and the woman faded just as quickly as he blinked he was on a bed in the Burrow.

* * *

was watching Harry and Ginny, she was tired and confused. Had Ron and Harry gotten into an argument over something Ginny said? Ginny was still crying and didn't look like it would stop until Harry would wake. Harry used a lot of raw power and he already had damage to his head from something that happened earlier she couldn't be sure of what happened. She went to the fireplace after Harry was healed and laid in the bed in Bills old room. She had called Sirius first then Pomona Sprout for Tonks. Tonks was a Hufflepuff and Sprout was the head of house. She didn't want to get Dumbledore in this if it could be helped.

She heard a deep loud man's voice call for Harry and . She stood and went down the stairs, there was Sirius Black he looked older but still had his glow of mischief. When he saw Molly he ran toward her "Is He OK?" He asked sounding worried "What Happened?"

Just then the fire turned green again then came out Tonks rather clumsily she fell out of it and almost hit the table near by "Where's Harry?" She said looking more worried for her cousin than Sirius did.

"He is fine, He used a lot of magic and hurt his head. He is resting in Bills old room" She said calmly trying to keep them all calm.

"Why was he here?" Sirius asked with a raised brow "He never leaves the house, never had a reason"

Nym shifted uneasy "Umm. Padfoot" She said quietly "I know why he was here" She looked sad.

"What are you talking about Tonks?" He asked turning around.

She frowned "Sirius call Kreacher" she said quietly.

Sirius was now becoming impatient "KREACHER!" He barked in the room and with a loud crack there was Kreacher looking confused and afraid of his master, he never yelling for him before.

"How may Kreacher be of service Master Black" He said with a frown.

Tonks looked over to Kreacher "Hedwig sent Harry two letters earlier please go and get them Kreacher" She said in a sweet voice she knew he wouldn't listen to her because she wasn't his master.

As Kreacher was about to say something "Go! Now!" Sirius barked and Kreacher nodded vanishing on the spot.

Sirius turned to Molly he was glad she was watching out for Harry. "Now Molly tell me what you know" He said moving to sit at the table. Tonks sat next to him.

Molly flicked her wand and three cups of tea floated toward them. "Harry was here when Me and Ron came home from shopping for Dinner. I do not know how he got the head wound but it looked like Ginny tried to fix it. I didn't notice him sitting at the table and went to start cooking." She bit her lip for a moment "Then Ron started yelling about Ginny crying. That's when everything went down hill"

Sirius and Tonks rose a brow "What do you mean went down hill?" They asked together when Kreacher returned with a crack. He handed Sirius the two letters and Went off again. Sirius began to read the letters Tonks first then Ginny's. He set them down with a look of disgust "Molly you need to read the letter Ginny sent to Harry" He said looking pale.

Molly rose a brow and read the letter she gasped at the thoughts and words Ginny had written "Merlin. I Never would have!" She said loudly.

"Never what " Said Harry groggily walking into the room Ginny right behind him her arms were around his left arm. He glanced at Molly then to Sirius and Nym for a second then rubbed his eyes "Padfoot! Nym!" He said happily

"Talon!" Nym cheered running to give him a hug but tripped over her chair.

Sirius looked past Harry to Ginny then sighed "Sit down both of you" he said sounding upset.

As Harry sat down, Ginny sitting next to him putting her head into her arms on the table. Nym straightened herself out. "Now Talon you need to tell me what happened" Sirius said sternly.

Harry sighed as he reaccounted what had happened up until Ron and Molly came home, Skipping over the part that Harry and Ginny where in her room.  
Molly shifted uneasy "I can finish dear. Here" She flicked her wand and two cups with tea floated to them "Harry then began yelling well roaring at Ron, saying basically what was in the letter" At the sound of letter Ginny paled and rose her head. Harry noticed this and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder trying to comfort her "The strangest part was that Harry was so angry that his Aura came out of him. I have only seen very powerful Wizards even attempt this Sirius. He did it without even thinking about it. Before he past out the energy was like a fire Green and Red. Inside of it I saw a Lion's main around his head and down by his feet was a Snake" She finished with a sigh "I have no idea what it could mean but Harry should spend the next couple of days to rest" She said sternly look over to Harry who was still holding Ginny as she cried again.

Sirius sighed "I know why Molly" He said pausing and looked at his Godson "Harry you can speak Parsaltonuge can't you" He said calmly

Everyone but Sirius and Harry paled "W-What?!" Nym cried "Harry?" She stared right at him.

Ginny didn't move but paled a little, Harry comforted her with a whisper "Its okay" He said calmly "Yes Padfoot." He said looking up "How did you find out?" He said sounding much older than a ten year old should when someone found out a secret.

Sirius chuckled calmly "The Slytherin Door" He said calmly "I noticed the dust on the handle had been gone. I had Kreacher not clean it so I would know if you tried again and got bit." He pointed to Harry's Hand "But you never got bit did you" He said as Harry nodded "What was inside?"

Harry paled "It was just a room in Slytherin colors" He said calmly as he could "What ever was in there had been removed a long time ago" He thought of what the woman said "Sorry I never told you. I figured you would think I was Dark or something" He said in a soft voice.

Sirius nodded "That's fine Harry nothing you have done has changed my view I knew you were a cunning lad and far smarter than you lead on sometimes" He said with a smile "You get that from your Mum"

Harry nodded Happily "I guess we should go Home?" He said standing

Sirius nodded "I have to go back to Work but I'll be home in a few hours, Okay?" He asked his god son.

Harry nodded again "I have to get back to Hogwarts I'm missing lunch because of You" Nym said giving Harry a big huge "Now stay safe" She said pointing to him then walking to the now green flames calling out Hogwarts.

Sirius left next but before Harry could leave a hand rested on his shoulder "Harry dear I wanted to ask you another thing if that would be alright?" Molly said looking concerned.

Harry nodded sitting down again next to Ginny.

"I wanted to ask if you had meant what you told Ron?" Molly said in a kind voice.

"Of Course" He said looking confused "I don't know why but I feel I can connect more with Ginny than a Prat like Ron" He said spitting out the last words. "I'm sure Ginny feels the same" he said softly.

Ginny looked like she was going to cry again but nodded then hugged Harry tightly "Thank You" She cried softly.

Harry stroked her hair calmly "Its fine Ginny, I will protect you" He whispered so only she could hear him, remembering what the woman what had told him.

Molly watched the two but smiled at the honesty in Harry's voice "You can visit whenever you wish Harry" She said kindly pulling Harry into a hug  
Harry to a pinch of the power and flooed home feeling better than he had in days.

"Mum why did they call him Talon?" Ginny asked softly looking to her mother.

Molly rose a bow then shrugged "I don't know dear I forgot to ask" She said calmly "Lets get dinner started after we deal with RONALD!"

* * *

_Hello Hello, Like what I did there? Harry met the woman but I didn't tell you her name did I! aren't I the worst? So we finally get down to it, Setting up for Ginny and Harry's friendship and later __relationship, What will happen between Ron and Harry now? Harry has been found out for speaking Snake! Oh well if he could get over Remus' Furry little problem, I'm sure they will get over him speaking snake. I wonder who keeps sending Harry books? Its not Dumbledore or McGonagall. I have some sad new on another part, I might not be able to update tomorrow for I shall be leaving town for a day or two. As always please feel free to leave a comment or a review, you can even send me a PM if you want!- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'_


	7. Chapter 6- Gringotts

**Disclaimer!- I do not own anything Harry Potter! This is merely a story I have taken upon myself to write.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Gringotts

Another year passed quickly and soon Harry would be going to Hogwarts. During the last year he had spent more time with Sirius and Nym than he had in a long time. Sirius had also begun to teach Harry some simple spells with his practice wand. Most of which were like Levosa and Alohamora. Sirius was a good teacher but being busy with work left a small hole. He hadn't gotten many letters from Ron but a few here and there basically saying he was sorry and was trying to keep the connection. Ginny on the other hand had sent him many letters over the year and at Christmas he sent her a box of chocolates. She had always said she was a fan of chocolate. Ginny sent him a Red sweater with a Gold Lion on the front and a Green Snake on the back. He loved the gift and wore it the next time he went to see her. He grew close to Ginny, she was open and honest with him and he treated her the same.

Harry was sitting in his room reading the new book he had gotten for his birthday as normal, the book was about potions. It was greatly written and as it had always been, from the potions that were inside this was almost fourth year level he smiled as he read about a Bezoars. He still needed to visit Gringotts about his parents Will and see which vaults were his as well as Diagon ally for the school year. Harry turned when he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open" He said calmly closing the book to see who it was.

Nym enter the room she looked about Harry's age with Shoulder length Black hair and Sliver eyes. She had a large smile "Hello Harry my name is Nyma Ash but you can call me Nym" She winked playfully at Harry

Harry smiled with glee when she told him her name, jumping off the bed he ran to give her a hug "Does this mean what I think it means?!" He said with a large smile pulling away from her.

Nym nodded "One Year." She said holding out one finger "Then I'm gone." sounding stern but Harry nodded anyway.

"Thank you, Thank you!" He said jumping up and down "This mean I won't have to hang out that much with Ronald!"

Nym nodded calmly then shifted back to her normal form with ease.

Harry paused for a second then looked up at her "Nym I need to go to Diagon Alley" He said seriously

Nym raised a brow "Why? Sirius wanted to buy you all the things you need for Hogwarts" She said crossing her arms.

"Well I need to do two things" He said sheepishly "I need to visit Gringotts and I wanted to get Ginny her own Owl..." He said in a hushed voice "Her Birthday is in a few days..So I thought it would make a good present. So she could stay in touch when I'm at school"

Nym smiled rather largely "Aw Talon has a crush on Ginny doesn't he" She said cheekily

"Shut it Nymphadora" He said just as cheekily

Her hair went dark red "I told you not to call me that" She said sounding angry

"Don't say I have a crush on Ginny and I won't call you that" He said with a mocking smile

"Deal" She said rolling her eyes

"So?" He said hopefully

"Common lets go" She said turning to leave and tripping over her own feet again.

* * *

Harry walked into the Marble lobby of Gringotts for the first time in his life. Nym closely behind him with a smile on her face. Harry approached the front desk calmly; Nym had told him to be kind and respectful to the Goblins.

"Excuse me" He said calmly looking at the Goblin who was writing on a page of parchment not looking up "My name is Harry James Potter and I would like to visit my Family account to see my parents last Will and Testament" He was firm but not overbearing

The Goblin looked up from his work almost instantly when he heard the name "Mr. Potter..." He said sounding astonished he looked to the Goblin next to him "Find me Griphook now and send word to Master Theoit" He said sounding urgent then turning to Harry as the other Goblin ran off "Please come with me"

Harry and Nym followed calmly looking around the Bank most of the Goblins eyed Harry a few bowed as he past. "Nym this is weird" He whispered under his breath. Her grip on his shoulders increased "You are the last Potter, Harry it was a large and old house" She whispered back.

The Goblin opened a Door inside was a large office with an empty desk but a lot of filing cabinets "Please wait here for Griphook" He said pointing to the twin chairs in front of the desk.

They both nodded and took their seats. However a flash of green filled the room from a small fireplace in the corner. Sirius Black walked out of the fire as Griphook entered the room.

"Thank you Griphook for informing me of Harry's trying of his account" He said looking at the pair sternly. Griphook nodded and sat at the desk waiting for something "Now! Why don't you tell me why you want to get to your family account Harry?" Sirius said looking a little angry and hurt to be left out.

"I-I Wanted to see my Parents will" He said sheepishly

"Will? They never told me they left you will" Sirius paced for a second thinking. He snapped his fingers "Kreacher" He called with a crack the elf appeared then he turned to Griphook "Does Harry need his key to enter that vault?" He asked the Goblin

"No, Mr. Black what we do need is to run two simple tests" He said calmly pulling out a parchment then a sliver goblet. "Mr. Potter we need a few drops of your blood in the goblet if you please" He said calmly

Harry nodded standing up the goblin passed him a sliver dagger. He pressed the tip to his forefinger and winced at the pain for a second as the blood dropped three times into the goblet. Then the wound sealed itself.

Griphook nodded calmly "Good now Mr. Potter we need you to sign your name in the middle of this parchment" He said holding it out and a green quill when Harry signed it Griphook folded it then dropped it into the goblet. He got up and went over to a Filing Cabinet "Potter, Potter" He mumbled to himself "Ah Here we go" He said pulling out an old and thick file. He hefted it up on the desk. "Here is the Potter Family file, the Potters were among the first families to trust the Goblins with their gold" He said opening it and blowing out some of the dust then glanced at the goblet "Now let's just see what other vaults are yours" He said snapping his long pointed fingers and the goblet caught fire a piece of the parchment flew to his hand "Numbers 4, 19, 117, 230,299, 383 and 687" He said to the group "Interesting that you should have number 4 Potter very interesting" He muttered to himself "Number 19 belongs to the Potters it is where most of the treasure is held, Number 117 is your family vault James opened it when he was married to Lily. 230 is a Side account opened by your Grandfather for Muggle objects, that was all he wrote about it. 229 is a vault that is very small and we have seemed to of lost the records on that vault odd." He paused to let this sink in "Number 383 is Vault that we have no knowledge of and the Key only shows itself to the twin heirs and Number 687 was opened when James and Lily had you Mr. Potter this is a school trust account. Now that you are eleven this vault is open to be used for things of school and others."

Harry's eyes were as big plates. Nym had an amused smile on her face and Sirius was laughing "Harry I told you a long time ago that your parents wouldn't want you to go for broke. The Potter Family account shall only be opened by your guardian. Me" He paused "I shall open it just this one time until it is yours, so we can get the will okay?" Harry nodded then paused he glanced at Griphook

"Um Griphook what is in Number 4?" He asked then Griphook paused looking like he hold he had on the desk would slip from under him.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Tonks please leave us for a moment. This is information only Mr. Potter can know" Another goblin said calmly as he walked into the room using a solid gold cane "You too Griphook" Sirius nodded, Him, Tonks and Griphook left the room quickly "Mr. Potter I need to introduce myself" He said calmly "My name is master Theoit, I worked very closely with your grandfather, great man" He said smiling or what Harry thought was a smile "Now Griphook is your family accountant but I am at your disposal much like James and Charles Potter" He bowed a little "Now number 4 is an Account that was opened by Salazar Slytherin and is one of the few vaults not owned by Gringotts. This is the first time since Slytherin left the vault that it has now chosen an owner" He said quickly and without haste.

Harry nodded still confused "Why me?" He asked quietly

"That remains to be seen as is to why number 229 is open as well" He said calmly "I think you should spend some time one of these days and search through numbers 4 and 229 being these are yours and not your God-Fathers, as numbers 230, 687, 117 and 19 are under his care. You also have several homes and properties that were owned by the Potter Family, The Potters were also major share holders in many Wizard shops and Muggle ones. However we shall talk about those affairs when you are of Age" He said standing from the desk and closing the file.

Harry followed Theoit out of the office "Well Mr. Black everything seems to be in order shall we visit number 117?" He asked Sirius who nodded "Very well follow me" He walked to the mine shaft

After a swift ride they were in front of 117 it had Steel doors with a crest on each door. A Stag with large antlers on the right and a Lily on the left. "Your Father and your Mum" Sirius said calmly "I miss Prongs everyday and your mother as well" He said sadly. He approached the vault and placed his hand upon the seam in the doors "I Sirius Orion Black God-Father of Harry James Potter asks this vault to open!" He barked at the doors they didn't move.

'What is the Password Padfoot' He heard a voice call out of the Stag 'Think about it Sirius' The Lily chimed. Sirius began to laugh to himself "Paranoid sods your parents. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" He said to the Stag 'Mischief managed, Welcome Padfoot' the doors opened to them.

The room was filled with Gallons in several piles, Sickles in another then Knut's. Gems of all colors were there as well, hidden among the piles, Books lined the walls with Goblin made weapons and a Golden Key floated in the center of the room. Many pieces of furniture and clothes sat in the corners it wasn't a large vault but still it was impressive. On a pedestal nearby sat a rolled up paper with twin letters.

Harry ran to the pedestal not caring for the gold or money. He grabbed the scroll but they were being held by a Bronze hand and he couldn't move it or the letters "I Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Evans Potter and of James Potter ask for what was left to him!" He cried at the Pedestal when released he held the scroll for a moment then began to cry. "Sirius they left me letters" he said with a large smile they were not tears of sadness but of joy. He ran and hugged his God-Father then he hugged Nym "Thank you Nym" He said in between sobs "Thank you for helping me" She nodded with tear of her own. Harry let go then moved to a pile of Gallons and picked up about 20 or so.

Sirius shot him a look "Harry why do you need money, if you want I can give you some" He said with a raised brow

"I'm buying Ginny an Owl for her birthday" He said sternly "I want to buy it" He said looking around "And I don't want you to pay for my school supplies either, My parents left me number 687 for that reason" He wasn't going to back down

Sirius nodded "Do as you wish Harry I will be with you every step of the way" He said with a smile.

Harry looked down at the letters "Mr. Potter if it would be alright with you, I'll read you their Will while were here." Theoit said calmly extending a hand for the scroll.

Harry nodded "Thank you Master Theoit" He said handing him the scroll.

"Let us return to the surface and examine the scroll in the Will room" He said calmly

* * *

Once they had made their way to the surface after visiting number 687 to gather some gold for Harry's school things. A very large man in a dull brown jacket was talking to one of the goblins; he had a mess of black wire like hair on his head and face. "I need ta git ya know what out of vault ya know which" He said in a deep voice after the goblin nodded and stepped down from his stool beginning to walk away from the room toward them. "Sirius Black" The man said happily.

Sirius smiled "How are Hagrid!" He said hugging the giant man.

"I'm well Sirius" He said looking over the group "Hallo Nympahdora "He said brightly

"Hiya Hagrid" She said smirking it was obvious she was annoyed at the name but she passed it off.

Hagrid looked down at Harry with a large smile on his face "An you must be Harry" He said kneeling down a bit "Ya look so much like James"

"Excuse me Sir but we need to get a move on" The goblin with Hagrid said annoyed

"Ah yah sorry bout that" Hagrid stood "See ya lot later then"

"Bye Hagrid" Sirius and Nym waved as the man walked away.

"Who was that?" Harry asked with a raised brow

"Rebus Hagrid" Sirius said smirking "Keeper of keys and the ground of Hogwarts"

"Oh" Harry said looking around the room again his eyes rested on that of a man with a purple turban on his head and he felt his scar give off a small twitch.

* * *

The group sat in a small office with a podium in the back of the room "This is the last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter as of September 18, 1981. We are of coherent mind and body, having been tested by any mind altering potions or curses. We write this Will to our remaining friends and family, knowing that if you are reading this then Padfoot's plan to be a decoy while we use Wormtail as our secret-keeper has failed, do not blame yourself Padfoot nor should anyone else." Theoit said quietly as there were only three people in the room.

"To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, James leaves you the same Snitch you gave to him back at school. I hope you will remember the same game as I do, Lily leaves you her red leather bound book on the spells she had yet to finish." He paused

"To Sirius Orion Black, We have made you our sons God-Father knowing that you will teach him as we would have, and so James leaves you with his old Sliver Comet, the book we have written in as children 'about you know what' and I leave you with the Marauders Portrait in the vault. Lily leaves you the photo album in the vault with all the pictures they have recorded." Sirius let out a small chuckle and rubbed his forehead.

"To Peter Pettigrew we leave you with fifty hundred galleons to be deposited to your account and James leaves you with his Chasers gloves and Lily leaves you her personal spells text book in hopes you will learn to be strong and keep your wits about you." At this Sirius let out a growl and Nym had to place a hand on his shoulder

"To Remus John Lupin, We leave you the sum of two Million galleons, no we won't take it back and you need some new robes. We have also left you the hunting cabin in lower Ireland that we know you love and we have also left you secondary guardian ship of one Harry James Potter, before you complain we don't care about your furry little problem and I trust Harry wont either." Harry and James laughed at that this left him in a bright mood

"To Madam Minerva McGonagall, James leaves you with his Wand as he was most prominent in Transfiguration. He hopes you will remember him both as a trouble maker and as a favored student." Theoit said smiling it would seem he knew of Professor McGonagall "And we would as like to say if you had been a few years younger, we would have liked you to be Harry's God-Mother."

"To our son Harry James Potter, we leave you with everything son, we want you to trust your instincts and learn to love as we love each other. Lily wishes you to read through her private diary that she had kept through her time at Hogwarts 'Alone' I should add, James wishes you would become a player of Quidditch and marry a Red-Head" Sirius was in between sobs and laughs at this point and Harry was just staring at his feet "They also left you a private pensive to few some of the memories that they would think important." Harry's head shot up so quickly he hurt his neck, he had heard all about pensive and seeing his parents almost alive made him want to break down "And Finally I Lily Evans Potter leaves my potions journal to one Severus Snape. I hope you will realize the path you are on before you make a mistake you cannot take back Sev; I hope you learn to love." Theoit sighed and Sirius looked confused and was muttering 'Why leave that git with anything?'

"The Sum of one hundred thousand Galleons will be deposited to Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebot and to Hogwarts." Theoit said closing the scroll carefully and returning it to Harry "And so is the Will of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we will handle the affairs and the transactions of the gold, thank you for coming everyone have a nice day" He said calmly bowing to Harry who extended his hand to the goblin after a second to think, he shook the young wizards hand "Much like Charles you are Mr. Potter, I look forward to dealing with you" And with that they left to handle the day's shopping.

* * *

_Hello all, I have returned from my short little road trip of this amazing spring break! Now I have just written some things that will tie in some later things. I felt that Gringotts should be a little more involved and from what I have read about the original story the Potters were a very old and wealthy family so I wondered what happened to all the gold and properties they would have owned? Well I've fixed that small problem to be reviewed at a later date. I should also explain Snape, I feel even though Lily tried to distance herself from him, he was her first and longest friend. That leaves a mark. But I will leave you to think what you will, I shall have the next chapter ready at the earliest of tomorrow. Until then remember I love to read the Reviews and Answer questions that need to be answered- Sign with regards 'The Demon' _


	8. Chapter 7- The Slytherin Wand

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! no Harry Potter ownership!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Slytherin Wand.

After they were done with Gringotts, the group didn't spend to much time before looking for Harry's school things. Nym went with Harry to get robes, while Sirius went off to find him the books he would need.

Harry walked with Nym into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Nym sat down while Harry went over to the fitting area.

"Hogwarts Dear?" An older woman asked who Harry simply assumed was Madam Malkin.

Harry nodded "Yes Ma'am" He said smiling but glared over at his cousin Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Deary stand over there" She said pointing next to Draco.

Harry nodded again and stood next to the bright blond weasel looking boy.

"Potter" Draco spat "I'm surprised they even let you go"

Harry laughed "Malfoy, If they let a squib like you in. Why wouldn't they let me?" He asked smirking widely.

Draco turned to Harry "Don't you dare call me that Potter! I am of pure blooded- OW!" He barked before one of the needles Madam Malkin was using prodded his side.

"Sorry deary try not to move so much" The older woman said kindly.

"Serves you right" Harry mocked crossing his arms.

"Whatever Potter, just watch yourself" Draco growled as he was let go from Malkin after she got his sizes.

Madam Malkin was rather quick getting Harry's sizes, He wasn't by any means tall or wide. He was a very small boy but not unnaturally so, Sirius told him that James was always small up until fourth year when he hit a growth spurt and filled out in his seventh. Getting 3 average black school robes, a pointed hat (Also in black), Dragon Hide work gloves and a thick Winter cloak, with that they left the shop to meet back up with Sirius at Ollivanders wand shop.

"Hey Kiddo" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair "Get your robes alright?"  
"Well enough, Draco was there" Harry said bitterly.

Nym nodded "Narcissa was there, at least she was trying to be nice. Snobbish but nice" She said shrugging.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead "She's been on a thread with me for the last few years, the only reason she and Malfoy are still part of the family is because I allow it" He said smiling a little "And that is also why you and Andy are back in"

Nym nodded smiling herself "Find Harry's books alright?" She asked looking around as they entered the shop, she was waiting for the old man to scare Harry.

"I also found some other books he'll enjoy" He said watching as the old man started to creep up behind Harry.

Harry walked into Ollivanders first in awe of all the wands that he started to tune Nym and Sirius out before "I've been waiting for you Mr. Potter" Broke him from his thoughts, he spun around so quickly he almost fell over. An Old man with huge non-blinking Sliver eyes watched him amused with himself "Come on then lets find you a wand" He said seemingly gliding behind his desk and picked up a wand "Oak, Unicorn Hair, 14 inches" He said extending the wand for Harry as soon as he gripped it, it was removed from his hand "No, Cherry, Dragon heart string, 12 inches" this too was removed from his grasp as soon as he tried to wave it "A hard order Mr. Potter, no worries"

This went on until Harry had a stack of wands surrounding him about a foot high, Sirius had fallen asleep at this point and Nym went out to do the rest of Harry's shopping which only included a Telescope and Scale, being he already had a Cauldron and vials.

Mr. Ollivander had left Harry for a moment to retrieve another wand "Here Mr. Potter try this one. Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches" He said passing it along gently to the boy.

As soon as Harry gripped the wand he felt it heat up in his hand and he waved it gently, red sparks flew out brilliantly.

"Very strange Mr. Potter" He said removing the wand from Harry's hand "This wand seems to choose you but something is holding it back." The older man took a second to think "Ah...Very strange indeed, you seem to require another core Mr. Potter." He set the wand down and left the room returning after a few moments with a tray of core parts.

"Mr. Potter please take one of these items and the one that feels the same as your wand is the one you require" The man said placing the tray in front of him.

Harry picked up a lock of what he assumed was werewolf hair, then a griffin claw, veela hair, dementor cloak 'Which felt very cold in his hands', dragon heart string, then finally a vial of Basilisk venom. When Harry picked up the vial he felt the need for it. "This one" He said looking up at the man.

"Basilisk Venom?" The old man said gently removing the vial from the boys grasp "I see, give me a few minutes Mr. Potter" He left quickly with the wand and the tray.

Harry walked over to Sirius while he waited "Hey" He said kicking his foot gently "Wake up"

Sirius mumbled something before opening his eyes "He find you a wand?" He grunted rubbing his eyes.

"I think so" The boy said shrugging "It needs two cores"

Sirius instantly woke up "Two!" He said rubbing his entire face "Which two?"

"Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Venom" Harry said simply

Sirius thought about it for a couple of minutes as Mr. Ollivander returned "Here Mr. Potter give this one a wave" He said extending the wand.

Harry grasped it and felt a gentle warmth in his hands, not the heat from the last time. He gave it a wave and golden sparks flew out the tip. "Aha Perfect!" The older man said brightly "A very Odd combination, Phoenix's are very light creatures and Basilisk's are very dark and mysterious. Both are rare" He said smiling softly "Yet I unlike my other wand makers think that Basilisk's are not evil creatures but that are strong and resilient, the thing I am worried about is that the Phoenix in your wand only gave one other feather, and it's brother was the one that gave you that scar" He said calmly leaning on his desk "That will be 9 galleons Mr. Black... twin cores...very odd"

After the wand shop they went to the pet store, Nym and Sirius were confused at the twin cores and the Venom that was used.

Harry picked out a Pure Black Eagle Owl for Ginny. It was smart and fast it also loved attention he was sure Ginny would like it. On her birthday which was the next day he would send it to her with some chocolates. With that they went home.

After telling Remus about the will which he practically broke down in tears, they told him about Harry's odd wand, he was slightly surprised "Come now Sirius, Harry has always been odd if this surprises you then everything will." He said crossing his arms. They got into a short argument and everything calmed down into the night, he next morning he sent off the Owl to her new master. It wasn't long before he got a message back.

* * *

_Dear Harry_  
_You didn't have to buy me an owl for my birthday, though I know you will not take it back nor will you give it to someone else. It took a while but I had convinced Mum that she could use it to if I wasn't sending it off with a letter to you. I have Decided to name her Oynx. I will always write to you first now._  
_Sign_  
_Ginny_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the letter, he wrote a quick reply that said it was no trouble and it was a beautiful name. He tied the letter to Oynx's leg and let her take a drink from Hedwigs bowl then she was off. Harry held the scroll from his parents in his hands, though it was open, he couldn't open the letters. He was worried about this but Sirius said to wait until he was 13 their parents favorite number before trying again he set down the objects and looked around Sirius at Work again, Nym was at her own home visiting her parents, Remus was out doing something for Dumbledore and Kreacher was cooking. He smirked to himself. He walked up the stairs to the Slytherin Door.

'_**Open**_' He hissed softly as the snake moved and formed the Handle and clicked unlocked once more. He opened the door calmly and closed it behind him.

'_**Hello, Harry**_' The mirror said brightly with a smile on the older man's face '_**How long has it been? Two years?**_' He hissed in Parsoaltongue

Harry nodded '_**I am 11 now, or well have been for a few days**_' He hissed calmly '_**So who are you?**_'

The man laughed "I am a imprint left behind by the late great Salazar Slytherin" He spoke as clear as day.

"I Knew It" Harry said with a smirk "I went to Gringotts number 4 is one of my vaults"

Slytherin nodded "Yes because only the heir I choose can open it, that would be you." He said interlocking his hands.

Harry looked at the figure "So now what?" He asked with a raised brow

Slytherin smiled "Harry tell me about your wand" He said leaning over.

Harry smiled and pulled out the wand "Holy, 11 inches" He said smiling softly but pausing at the cores.

"And the cores?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Phoenix feather and Basilisk venom" Harry said softly.

Slytherin smiled with a gleam in his eyes "Oh? Phoenix feathers are very strong in all around magic but are special in DADA and Holly normally repels Dark magic and evil spirits" He said pausing a little "But Basilisk Venom is a very different ingredient normally only dark wizards would receive a wand like this, however for you I assume that it is because Basilisk's are very hard to kill, I had a Basilisk venom wand"

"Y-you did?!" Harry asked looking up at the figure.

"Yes, I wasn't a Dark wizard by any means, In fact I made the wand myself" He said simply.

Harry looked angry "Wait! Sirius told me how Slytherin always hated Muggles and Only wanted to Teach Pure-Bloods!"

Slytherin glared at the boy "I do Hate Muggles, Harry in my time Muggles Hunted down anyone with Magic. A Muggle-Born child who does Magic before he can be trained will be burned alive. They Killed My Daughter!" He hissed with a face of Anger "I didn't just want to teach Pure-bloods but I thought they should be looked up to, to do what is right. Not to get full of themselves and inbreed!" He was shouting at Harry "Do I hate Muggles I bloody well do!"

Harry just stood there mouth a gape "I-I Understand..." He muttered hanging his head.

The Old man sighed "I'm sorry for shouting, I did that a lot to Godric..." He frowned "Lets just move on Okay?"

Harry nodded "Yes Sir" He said calmly remembering what the woman said a year a ago.

Slytherin pointed to the desk near by "On the desk is a box bring it" He said calmly with a smile.

Harry did as he was asked and retrieved the box bringing it to Slytherin '_**Open**_' He whispered as one snake moved '_**Now you**_' He hissed to Harry. '_**Open**_' He whispered as the other snake moved as well. The box flew open and a bracelet rested within the box.

"A Bracelet?" He asked looking confused

"This Bracelet will let me talk to you outside this room and shall grant you memories that have been placed into it, It will begin to teach you" He said calmly "Well go on put it on"

Harry nodded and moved a hand to the bracelet before he could touch it, the bracelet moved up his arm like a snake and rested on his forearm. Where it sat, it was platinum with an emerald in it the middle where the snakes head and tail met. A few memories of Hogwarts flashed before his eyes slowly they rested as if his own "Whoa, that was..." He muttered

"Different yes I know" Slytherin said calmly "Now Should you need to speak with me while at Hogwarts place a finger on the gem draw out some of your power then mutter my name simple enough," He paused as if hearing something "I would run along now Harry someone is calling for you" He said fading from the mirror.

Harry bowed to Slytherin with a grin on his face "Thank you" He said leaving the room and locking the door behind him. He went down the steps and saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the table. Sirius looked at Harry for a moment the looked at his wrist where the bracelet laid.  
"Harry? Where did you get that evil thing?" He said pointing to it.

Harry looked confused for a moment as the bracelet faded from sight "I don't know what you're talking about Sirius" He said sitting next to Remus with a smile.

Sirius sighed even though Harry was his now, He still had trust issues. This must of spawned when he was little and the Wizarding world had been far from kind to him.

* * *

The woman slowly approached the Mirror "So what do you think?" She asked with a small smile.

"So you gave him then venom?" Slytherin asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes, Phoenix will balance out the Basilisk and vise versa" She said leaning on her staff.

"That is true, meaning he will be able to preform very strong Dark Magic or Against Dark Magic" Slytherin said with a large smile "Very sneaky.."

"Thank you." She said bowing a little.

"So what will he fight this year?" The old man asked calmly.

"A possessed DADA teacher" She said with a sigh "I wish he could have a normal life but I can't change that much, with you and the other training him he will stand more of a chance this time around. That and he will have her" She answered shrugging.

"I will do my best" He said smiling.

* * *

_Hello Hello, Welcome everyone the show is about to begin! Hogwarts will be here soon! This chapter was used to give Harry his power, Slytherin is more than happy to teach Harry now that he understands the man. The Bracelet will be his greatest weapon for a while as it begins to train him and give advice. Ginny and Harry's relationship will take another step soon. Now Ron will have little to do with us for a while but Hermione and Nym will be there. As well as a new American Exchange student. Well like always any questions, concerns or comments please leave on the board or to me- Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	9. Chapter 8- A Wild Ride

**I do not own anything! I don't own anything from Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Wild ride.

Sirius and Remus lead Harry to platform 9 and 3/4. They were early so Harry found a spot on the train but his things down and went back out to spend time with the pair. It wasn't long before they had begun talking about the sorting.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" He asked knowing from people about what the house were like. He honestly had no problem with Slytherin House other than Malfoy but he could avoid him, part of him knew he had a very good chance of going to that house.

Remus sighed slowly "Harry it really doesn't matter what house you are placed in, all that matters is that you keep the values you have in yourself let no one try to change you. You will be great in all houses, that is my advice on this" He said thoughtfully looking around as other people began to fill the Platform.

Sirius nodded "He's right Pup, just be the best at being you. Don't change for anyone, make some friends and have a grand time. Keep your eyes open for the secret passage ways the place is filled with them" He said calmly with a wink.

Harry nodded "Thanks you guys." He said with a smile

Sirius clapped him on the back "Don't worry about it, now I think we would like to know about a certain red head" He said with a sly grin.

Harry blushed a little "Whats to know? Ginny's my best friend" He said smirking smugly.

Sirius let out a barking laugh "Oh? Nice shade of red there Pup" He said cheekily.

Harry stuck out his tongue "Whatever" He said crossing his arms.

They sat and talked for a couple of more minutes the Train would be leaving soon and he hoped that the Weasley's wouldn't be late, then he heard his named and turned to see Ginny running towards him. Harry stood in just enough time to be tackled by the red head.

"Harry! Oh I missed you" She cried with a happy look on her face giving him a bone breaking hug like her mother would. It was an odd choice of words he had just seen her a few weeks ago.

"G-Ginny I C-Can't Breathe!" He gasped for air.

She slowly let him go "Oh, Sorry. Thank you for Onyx" She said blushing slightly.

Harry held up a hand "It was no trouble" He said with a grin "This way we can always talk"

Ginny nodded, The rest of the family started to come around the small group.

"Hello Harry I'm Fred" One of the twins he saw years ago say.

"No Harry I'm Fred that's George" The other said with a smile.

"Honestly.." Fred said.

"We can get" George started.

"Very confused" Fred laughed.

"Of who is who" George finished.

Harry started to laugh he looked past the twins and saw Percy from what Ginny had told him he was a Prefect and a Prat "Nice to meet you Forge and Gred" He said calling them by the names Ginny wrote to him.

The twins smiled widely "Well Harry if anyone gives you any grief just let us know" Fred said smiling brightly

"I'll keep that in mind" He said with a large grin "Nice to meet you again Percy" He held out a hand

Percy nodded to Harry and shook his hand rather lightly, he turned to his mother "Mother I really should get on the train the prefects have their own compartment" He said giving her a swift hug and he was off.

"See ya at Hogwarts Harry" The Twins said together "Bye Mum!" They shouted running off.

Harry looked around "Where's Ron?" He asked calmly to Ginny.

"He went onto the train as soon as we got here..." Ginny said sadly.

Harry noticed she was sad and hanged her head lightly. He moved forward and gave her a hug "I'll tell you all about Hogwarts, I promise" He said kindly. He looked over his should Sirius and Molly were talking about something.

Ginny looked up happily "Really?! You mean it!" She said sounding excited.

"Of course, anything for My Ginny" He said hearing those last words roll out of his mouth just sounded right.

Ginny looked up with a raised brow "If I'm 'Your' Ginny, does that make you 'My' Harry?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry thought for a moment "That sounds fair" He said with a smile.

Ginny didn't answer but just Hugged him again the train puffed and steam began to roll out of it.

"Sorry Ginny I've got to go" He said looking sharply around seeing a girl about his age with Black hair and Pink highlights 'Nym, there you are' He thought with a grin.

"Go on now Harry don't want to miss the train!" Sirius said slapping his shoulder pushing him off "See you for Christmas!"

Harry ran towards Nym waving to Sirius, Remus, Molly and a sad looking Ginny.

Nym stepped onto the train seeing Harry running behind her "Nym I've already saved up a compartment" He said jumping onto the train with a large grin. Nym nodded holding out her hand for him to lead the way.

Nym and Harry sat down in the compartment quickly and quietly "Excuse me, Would it be okay if I joined you?" A girl with bushy brown hair said with a small smile.

Nym looked to Harry who nodded "Sure, I'm Harry Potter" He said holding out his hand.

The girls eyes went wide "You mean The Harry Potter?!" She asked looking bewildered.

Harry nodded pull up his banes "I get that a lot common sit, Eh?" He said asking her name.

The girl shook his hand with a look of amazement "I'm Hermione Granger" She said to Harry then turning to Nym.

"I'm Nyma Ash" She said with a smile shaking the girls hand "I'm Harry's cousin"

"Nice to meet you" Hermoine said sitting down next Nym, she smiled a little "So have you read Hogwarts a History?"

As they began to talk to each other Harry looked out the window losing himself in his thoughts, calling Ginny his made sense to him. After all other than Nym she was his best friend. He also remember what the woman had told him and what he did shortly before that. As he slowly closed his eyes. The Field reappeared the woman stood near a fountain by full bloom cherry trees.

"Hello Harry" She said serenely not looking over at him but eyed the water.

"Hello" He said looking around he got the feeling he would never get over how beautiful this place was.

"I have some news for you" She said glancing back at him.

"I have some for you as well, you opened the vault number 229, Didn't you?" He said calmly walking till he was standing next to her.  
"Yes" She said simply

He frowned "Can I know who you are?" He asked looking over at her.

"My name is Alice. I had a dream about you and only you Harry. I was in my time a very powerful but reclusive Witch. This Field is my domain, every powerful Wizard or Witch that could bend the rules around them have been given a similar plane. Such as Merlin." She said not looking at him.

"Are your related to me?" He asked watching the water with her.

She nodded simply "I am" She said brightly "My grandmother was Rowena Ravenclaw. Before you ask yes I married and gave birth to two Potters, my husband Richard died soon after my oldest was eight, his Grandfather was Godric Gryffindor. My oldest was Adam and the youngest was Robert I loved them and they were strong wizards and carried on the Potter name." She said smiling a little "I have some things to tell you, Come"

He nodded and followed her to a bench.

"You have taken your first steps to becoming something more than just yourself, By telling Ginerva what you did on the platform. Will open a world you could not even begin to understand. It will be a hard fought world and even harder with Voldemort. But If I was a betting woman I would bet on you" She said in her serene voice she noticed the bracelet with a smile she looked him in the eyes "I am glad that Salazar will help you keep your eye's open for Godric as well. Being a Potter you have both of their blood."

Harry's eyes went wide as she spoke he didn't say anything just sat and took it all in.

"Harry I should also warn you about this next School year. Something important is going to happen and you must stop it only you can. This will be a test designed by Albus Dumbledore. Now go you are worrying your friends" She slammed her staff down and the compartment came back into focus.

"Harry?" Nym said shaking him slightly "You okay? You blacked out there for a moment" She spoke in a sweet concerned voice.

Hermione was now next to him looking worried to but didn't say anything knowing it wasn't her place.

"I'm fine, just dosed off is all" He said with a small smile thinking he heard the door click open. In the Frame stood a ferret looking boy with near white blond hair behind him were what looked like two half trolls.

"Hello Potter" Malfoy said outside the door frame.

"Draco." He said coolly "You loose something?"

"No I just wanted to see what type of friends you make, Pity" He said laughing a little

"These two make you feel pity? Well I guess a talent less wizard needs body guards" Harry said smirking widely

Malfoy went Red with anger "Crabbe, Goyle" He said his voice crack with rage "Teach Potter a lesson" pulling out their wands.

A flash of one of Slytherin's memories went through Harry's Head. '_Simple, Ignem Constringitur. Its frozen fire_' He pulled out his wand before he could finish their sentence "Leave Now!" Harry barked sparks flying out of his wand.

Nym and Hermione stood behind Harry, Nym would help but she didn't want to blow her cover.

Malfoy smirked "Please Potter 3 vs 1 you don't stand a chance" He sneered pointing his wand to Harry

Harry flicked his wand lightly "Ignem Constringitur" He said rather loudly. Before the group even knew what happened a flash of harmless blue fire errupted from Harry's wand. "Now Leave I wont say it again" Harry growled.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all jumped slight the wand use. They instantly took off running.

Harry sat back down and tucked his wand into its holder. Hermione looked shocked Harry could do such a spell and point it at a fellow student. Nym was laughing out loud holding her sides "Did you see their faces! Harry that was a Good one! Did Sirius teach you that?" She said starting to calm down. Harry both nodded then shook his head.

"I read about it in one of the text books I got. Sirius told me the wand movement" He said calmly "This was the first time I've tried it" Though he really did read about the spell, Slytherins memory helped him use in life.

Nym patted Harry on the back "You did great Harry" She said with a smile.

After a while the snack trolley showed up they ate their snacks until Harry noticed that he had gotten Dumbledore's Chocolate frog card he figured he might as well read it 'Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.' with a slight shrug he put the card into his pocket for his small collection, talked, laughed and even fought a little, before long another boy showed up.

"Hey!" He said smiling brightly the kid was fairly tall and thin, he had a bandage over his right cheek and what looked like claw marks over his left eye. He had long sandy blonde hair and pale sliver eyes. "Some dude named Nevile lost a toad, you haven't seen it have you?" He asked calmly crossing his arms.

Harry shook his head "No we haven't" He said simply.

The boy frowned "Ah well, Hey you're Harry Potter aren't you?" He asked looking him over closer.

Harry looked over at Nym and Hermione, then shrugged "Yeah Why?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I heard what you did to that Malfoy jerk!" He said leaning on the door frame "That was sick! I'm Christian Kidd, nice to meet you" He extended a hand.

Harry shook it gently "You're from America aren't you?" Hermione asked as he sat down next to nodded "Yeah I am, My Mom got transfered shes a curse-breaker for Gringotts." He said looking around "I was looking forward to going to Salem too but I heard Hogwarts is killer, Anyway who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger" The bushy haired witch said proudly.

"Nyma Ash" Nym said calmly waving him off still worried about Harry.

Christian sat down with them as they began to ask things about America which he answered and even asked a few about Britain. Things like landscape, people, Magic and culture came up. So enough blood came up.

"My Mom is originally from Britain, My Dad was a Native American wizard" He said slightly bitterly.

Harry rose a brow "Was?" He asked with a frown.

"He died when I was five" Christian said sighing

Nym frowned "Sorry must of been hard" She said softly.

"I got over it, he was rather distant" He said waving her down.

Hermione was happy that she had found other people to talk to but also sad about Christian's Dad had passing away "So you guys don't mind that I'm a Muggle born do you?" She said rather shyly

Both Harry and Nym looked at each other then shook their head "No, My Dad's a Muggle-Born" She said with a smile

"My Mum was a Muggle-Born, I don't care about blood Hermione. My parents aren't my blood" He said with a small chuckle.

"In America we don't even care about blood" Christian added simply with a smile.

Before long they all had their robes on and were on the way to Hogwarts, The giant man named Hagrid pulled Harry off to the side to speak with him before rounding up the rest of the first years.

"Harry, I knew ya Parets. Good folk Lily an James." He said pulling out a table cloth sized hanercif and tabbing his eyes "Tho I'm glad Sirius could fix wha happened so he could raise you insed of them Muggles, worse lot I've ever laid eyes on. Terribl thing tha happen Harry just plain Terible" He tabbed his eyes again before stand "Yea can come by me shed anytime ya wish to talk Harry" He nodded then started shouting for the first years.  
Harry didn't say anything to Hagrid, he seemed nice but Sirius had told Harry of how much he was a fan of Dumbledore and the last thing he wanted was Dumbledore to start pressing his thoughts down Harry's neck.

They had to take the boats up to the castle as all First years did. Hermione, Nym, Harry and Christian took one of the boats. As he gazed up at the castle in the Moon light he suddenly missed Ginny and wished she could see this '_I'm Sure you would love this Ginny_' He thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny cried softly as the train to Hogwarts steamed off. Mum and were still idally chating so she sat down at the bench Harry had just sat. She could have sworn she heard something calling her name. She looked around but found nothing so she just shrugged it off.

On their way back to the Burrow she felt sorta alone, even though it has been a while since she had seen Harry in person. After what he said to her, she just bubbled with a warm feeling. He said he would always protect her after he got into it with Ron and she knew he meant it, she knew he would never lie to her.  
Once home Ginny yawned peacefully "Mum, Can I go take a nap?" She asked sounding drained for some reason.

Molly looked over at her daughter it was obvious she was drained and tired about something "Sure sweet-heart I'll wake you up for lunch" She said hugging her daughter kindly.

Ginny went up stairs to her room, it was very similar but by the window sat her Owl Onyx. She walked over and stroked her gently "You realize you are going to flying to Hogwarts a lot right?" She teased her Owl who merely bowed her head in response. Ginny moved over to her bed and crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep thinking of Harry.

Ginny woke in a field it felt strange yet familiar at the same time. She heard running water and wind blowing some cherry blossom petals around. "Good, I have been waiting a long time for you Ginerva" A voice said she was standing by the fountain. It was Alice Potter, Harry's Ancestor.

Ginny looked at the figure with a raised brow "Who are you?" She was confused

Alice chuckled calmly "Harry asked the same thing when I brought him here" She said sitting down on the fountain

Ginny stepped back looking shock "What?!" She said looking scared "Where Am I!"

Alice sighed holding up a hand "Please calm down. I am Alice Potter I am one of Harry's Ancestors. I have been waiting a very long time for both of you. You are in one of the Magical Plains"

Ginny started to calm down slowly but surely "Why have you been waiting for me and Harry?" She asked with a raised brow

Alice stood calmly and pace a moment "My dear, Harry was going to have a very different out come, to be used by Albus Dumbledore as a tool to fight Voldemort and to have been raised by his abusive Muggle Relatives. When I saw this in a vision I made it my mission to change this." She said serenely "I watched over Sirius before he charged off into the night after Peter" She said calmly "I made sure Harry had Sirius as a father, changing his will to work for Dumbledore and look to him for everything. I used all the power I had to shift yours and Harry's fate. You are the best person for him right now and he is to you"

Ginny watched shocked to hear that Dumbledore was going to do such a thing "Why?" She asked "Why me and Harry"

Alice sighed "I knew you were going to ask this, I can come up with a simple answer you and Harry were going to end up together anyway. What I have done is to merly make you both stronger" She said sounding kind "When you turn 11 you will have a twin account with Harry inside is all you need to know about what has been done" She slammed her staff on the floor and everything turned to Fog.

Ginny was shaken awake by Molly "Ginny dear its time to eat" She said kindly leaving the room.

Ginny ran to her desk and began to write to Harry

**Dear Harry I know about Alice we need to talk**  
**Ginny**

She rolled it up and sealed it with wax, and gave it to Onyx. Onyx bowed lightly and took off. She hardly at her lunch and went to help De-gnome the garden afterward it was a rather boring day but she could have swore she heard things '_Leave Now!_' and '_Constringitur!_' It sounded like Harry she didn't really dwell on it at least until dinner when she heard almost as if he was in the room 'I'm sure you would love this Ginny!' It was at that moment she knew that it was Harry and that she could hear him for some reason.

This made her pale a little, she didn't know if she should tell her parents. No, they would send her to St. Mungo's and they would call her crazy. This would stay between her and him.

* * *

Alice Potter sighed slowly resting on a bench in her field, this had been a semi stressful day and she was looking forward to some rest, she had involved herself to much in the physical world and it drained her powers, it would take a few days or weeks even to recover. Harry would need to be watched over but Nympahdora could handle that, for friendship at school Christian and Hermione would be vital...

* * *

_Hello Hello, Why it is so good to see you again!, My week has been crazy and with a new laptop I had to rewrite most of this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it this is more or less a filler chapter. As always please give out your Questions, Comments or Concerns- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'_


	10. Chapter 9- A Certain Hat

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Harry Potter this is simply to fun to stop!**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Certain Hat.

Out on the Black Lake the first years and Hagrid drifted around the cliffs by the school, Hogwarts was truly a spectacular sight for the Muggle-Born who had never heard of the school would see a grand castle but those who had been raised in the company of Witches or Wizards would feel something else, the air was thick with magic and the sight made them feel at home.

Harry and the rest of the first years walked off the docks and into the castle, they came to a waiting room to wait for another Professor. Soon an older woman with her black hair in a tight bun and deep green robes came into the room she had an air of sternness but also kindness, she seemed to look over each student, her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment longer with a ghost of a smile playing her lips. Harry knew who this woman was which made him grin widely.  
"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can take care of things from here" She said to the large man who nodded and entered the Great Hall "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my name is Professor McGonagall, I am the Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on the boy Neville whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, and Christian whose sandy blonde hair was all over the place and he made no effort to fix it. She left the waiting room for only a minute or two.

"Please Follow me for the sorting" She said firmly walking into the Grand Hall. It was beautiful the ceiling was the best part it was bewitched to match the sky outside. Candles floated calmly and there were five tables in the room, four held the students from different houses and the fifth held the teachers. In front of the teachers table was a rather old looking hat that had stitches and a piece of parchment. Harry assumed that was the sorting hat.

Harry looked to his left and right Nym and Hermione were chatting quietly about the hall, Christian was right beside him with a smirk on his face, he could see Ron with two other boys a little ways off, he also noticed that Malfoy seemed to be avoiding him completely which was fine by him.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the hat waiting for them to settle down a little "Now I am going to place the Hat on your head when your name is called. It shall tell you which house you belong to." She was going to continue when the Hat seemed to bust into song.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can find,A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,You'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any means,To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!,And don't get in a flap!,You're in safe hands (though I have none),For I'm a Thinking Cap!" He called into the now deathly quite hall as soon as he was done, the whole Hall started clapping.

"Yes well lets begin!" Professor McGonagall said loudly "Ronald Weasley!" as soon as the hat touched his head it cried "Gryffindor!" Ron smiled largely as the other Weasley's cheered. "Draco Malfoy" The hat didn't even touch his head "Slytherin!" He smiled smugly and went to his table. "Hermione Granger!" slowly Hermione placed the hat on it seemed to be a battle of wills for a minute "I Think Gryffindor!" He cried the table cheered again. "Nyma Ash" The Professor seemed to give Nym a look but didn't say anything. "What is this?" The Hat said as it hit her head. It took a few minutes "Well when you put it like that" He muttered the hat seemed to stare right at Harry. "Gryffindor!" It called out into the room, "Christian Kidd" The blonde haired boy put the hat on with a smirk and the two seemed to argue for a long time "Slyt-" The hat almost called before glancing back down at the wearer "Gryffindor!" He reassured loudly. Harry wasn't surprised when Parkinson, Crabb and Goyall were put into Slytherin. Susana Bones the niece of Sirius' boss was sent to Hufflepuff, A pair of twins were split one going to Ravenclaw and the other was sent to Gryffindor. After everyone had been called Harry was the only one left.

"Harry Potter!" She said loudly the hall went silent, Harry moved forward feeling all their eyes on him. He sat and the Hat was placed on his head which almost fell over his eyes. _Well, Well I can tell this is going to be a challenge. Based on that you are the Heir of the Potters primarily Gryffindors. Yet based on what you are wearing you also are an Heir to Slytherin. Interesting. But wait a moment I feel another here in your head...Come on out now dear I wont bite...There you are...A year younger eh? Unbelievable that you two share this, Interesting indeed. Bold, Brave, Adventurous, And a need to prove yourself all traits of a Gryffindor. Yet you are Cunning, Resourceful and a Leader but you can also speak to snakes. Hard to place indeed._ "Not Slytherin" He muttered under his breath _No? Could I see why?...Oh...Yes...I understand , I know you could be great but I also know of what you need to do. Nymphadora Tonks is in Gryffindor and has come back for you, doesn't seem fair to place you in another house. I was showing you, your cards . I shall also nudge your other half in the same way._ "I SAY GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled into the hall _I shall be watching you , Help will always be given to those who ask at Hogwarts. Remember that. Say hello to Salazar for me as well._

Harry slowly removed the Hat and looked around the other tables looked shocked but Gryffindor table was roaring all like the lions their house portrayed. Harry could have sworn he saw his new head of house smile. Dumbledore who was lightly clapping through the Ceremony was clapping loudly as well. Harry went to his new table and sat in between Hermione and Nym. He had the largest smile on his face, he was happy to be in the house of his parents but also sad that he might of let Slytherin down.

Soon Dumbledore rose he was wearing dark purple robes with sliver stars and moons on them he looked happy that another year was beginning "Before we begin the feast! I have a few words to share with you." He said in a loud yet calm voice "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" With that the feast began. The food was rich and filling, better than what Kreacher normally made. Christian and Nym seemed to get along alright though they kinda argued a bit, Hermione was good for conversation being she knew so much but then again so did Harry, He even had some tentrical tart afterward his favorite.

"So Nym how long have you known Harry?" Hermione asked calmly playing with some of her Ice-cream

"Well, Me and Harry grew up together. He was always like the brother I never had. Sometimes he was very immature so he was like my Little Brother" She grinned widely at Harry.

"Was not!" Harry cried with a grin.

Christian started laughing loudly and Hermione snickered a little. He noticed that Ron was still talking to a Dean and Seamus. Neville was sitting across from them he was listening to them and put his own input at times. The Twins were doing their best to annoy Percy. His thoughts began to drifts back to Ginny when he heard '_Percy's A Prat_' it was going to be an odd year.

Dumbledore rose once more "Now that our bellies are filled and our thirst is quenched I have a few things to remind you all. This years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Quirrell" At this many people applauded, when Harry looked up to find the Professor he frowned he had seen this man at Gringotts when he was shopping and his scar still prickled when he looked at his turban. "Now to everyone who it may concern the Forbidden forest is of course Forbidden but this year as is the third floor corridor on the left, I should stress this for those who do not wish to die a horrible death" He said calmly waving his hands "Now I think that will be all off to bed, sleep well!"

* * *

Harry, Nym, Hermione and Christian followed the new group of Gryffindors to a portrait of a Fat lady with the password which was "Hobgoblin" for the time being they were shown the common room. It was a very large room with ancient yet well maintained furniture, desks, tables, sofa's and other things made to make the room comfy it was primarily red or gold. Professor McGonagall stood in the center of the room waiting calmly "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room, here is were you will relax with your house mates or work on your school work. Please try to keep the room tidy, keep ink wells and potions over a watchful eye. On your beds are a list of the school rules. I suggest you review them carefully being that this is a family if one of you fails we all fail, if one of you succeed then well all succeed." She said with a small smile "Classes begin tomorrow, I look forward to seeing you then. Good night"

Before Harry could take off up the stairs to his room to get the snitch he had left in his trunk, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder firmly placing him while the other students filed out of the room "I heard you passed out on the train Harry" McGonagall said calmly "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded slowly "Yes Aunt Minnie, I'm fine" He said smiling "I just felt tired is all"

McGonagall nodded quickly "Alright then Dear" She said frowning the boy was always plagued with nightmares. Most of which Sirius and Remus assumed were from Voldemort and the children that tormented him when he was barely six "My office is always open Harry, you're never a bother"

Harry looked down at his shoes and frowned "Auntie I'm fine really" He said softly sending her a fake smile.

Minerva continued to frown he was always a bad liar but she didn't feel the need to pressure him. She and Albus were the only ones here who had a part in the boy's life "Alright Good Night " She said firmly getting back into her Professor mode and watched as Harry went up the stairs.

* * *

That night Harry was restless, he couldn't find out how to talk to Ginny but he could feel her. Whatever was happening to them he didn't like it, it wasn't that he didn't like Ginny but he wasn't sure if he could handle her being in his head. He shook his head quickly it wasn't the time to be thinking like that, he didn't even know if this was a bad thing yet having a private link to her could be a huge advantage.

Alice frowned as she hovered over Harry as he tried to sleep, it was clear that this link made him feel more different than he already was, this hadn't been her intention but it was to late to change it. She knew he would adjust and would be happy with the change. She leaned down a kissed his forehead again like she did ever so often, she had noticed it helped him sleep or slip into a peaceful rest void of his nightmares. Letting out a soft sigh she vanished without a sound only to appear over Ginny, she hadn't watched over the girl as she grew up because there was a very small chance she would have grown up badly. Sitting in a old and battered rocking chair she watched the red head sleep with slight discomfort as she was looking for Harry as well... Suddenly she had a mischievous idea with a slight knock on her staff, her world came in around her.

* * *

_Hello Hello, Well that's Chapter 10 the Sorting Hat! I know some would of liked to see him join Slytherin but the simple fact was that if he did join Slytherin he could be tempted or corrupted by Dark Magic. So sorry if you wanted him in the den of Snakes. This will be the last chapter for a week or two, so I can reorganize my thoughts and keep this story up to par. I would Love! To hear some input or requests! Leave me a Private Message or a Review if have anything to Add!- So as always Sign with regards 'The Demon' _


	11. Chapter 10- Class Begins

**Disclaimer- I don't anything Harry Potter related, I am not making money just all for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Class Begins.

Harry had a dream that him and Ginny were just talking, he was telling her all about what he had seen of Hogwarts and he promised to tell her more. Then they played like normal kids, Tag, Hide'n go'seek and at some point Harry and Ginny were flying on his broom stick the sounds of her laughter were echoing in his brain. He quickly changed into his school robes after a shower and went down to the common room to wait for Nym and Hermione, He saw Onyx sitting in the window biting at Ron's finger "Give me the Bloody letter Onyx!" He growled trying to take it from her.

"Move Ron" Harry said in a cold tone, holding out his arm Onyx gently hopped on as he removed the letter.

Ron glared at Harry it was bad enough that he now had to share a room with him but he was still in contact with his baby sister. Percy didn't care and the Twins thought Harry was going to be awesome. He flared Red when Harry held out his arm and Onyx let him remove the letter.

Harry read the words carefully then pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment setting it on fire. "Onyx please wait" He said stroking her neck. He took out a quill from his bag and a scrap piece of Parchment writing.

**G, burn this when you read it. If you had a dream of me telling you about Hogwarts this will be easy. If not send Onyx back with a black piece of Parchment.- H**

He rolled this up then sealed it giving it back to Onyx and she took off without a second thought "What are you playing at?" Ron asked him still Red in the face.

"You say something?" Harry glared at Ron

Ron turned to him "Yeah! I want to know what you are doing with my sister!" He said almost yelling

Harry looked amused "She is my best friend" He said deathly calm

"Whatever" Ron growled storming away.

Harry sighed running back up the stairs to retrieve his bag for the day, he then ran off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Nym and Hermione were sitting next to each other giggling quietly 'Nym sure can play a good eleven year old' He thought to himself peacefully, sitting next to Nym "Morning" He said with a yawn and a tired look on his face

"Morning Talon" Nym said turning back to her waffles

"Morning Harry" Hermione was about to begin to eat some eggs "Talon?"

Harry and Nym started laughing "Sorry Har it slipped!" She said with a sad look but still giggling

"Its OK, Hermione Talon is a nickname my Father gave me" He said proudly "Well God father" He mumbled the last part

"Why is that Harry?" Hermione said to the pair with a raised brow

"Because he is like an eagle on a broom" Nym said with a large grin "I've never seen a more natural flyer"

"Really? I would love to fly. I doubt I'd be that good but still" Hermione said brightly

Nym and Harry chuckled a little and went back to eating, fairly soon Professor McGonagall started handing out the class schedules. They all had the same classes "We have Charms first with the Ravenclaws then Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins" Harry said with a smile "I wonder if Flitwick and Snape are good teachers" He said sending a glace to Nym who had told him all about Snape for the greasy git with a heart for the snakes and nothing else. Flitwick he heard was a fair Professor and he didn't give the Ravenclaws special treatment, He didn't need to know how McGonagall taught he had seen a lot of her over the years and knew exactly how stern but fair she was.

They gathered their things and ran off to Charms. They sat together Hermione on Harry's left and Nym on his right, Christian was right behind him. After a few minutes the class started Flitwick was a small sized man but he could teach, Harry had already learned most of the spells on the curriculum for Charms and Nym had learned them all over six years ago. Hermione could use Harry's help. They had limited homework a small essay on the fundamentals of Charms and wand movement '_I wish I could learn Charms'_ He heard Ginny in his head again she sounded sad 'I wonder if I should tell someone' He thought to himself They had a free period, lunch then Potions for which he was happy about.

Harry finished his essay rather quickly using up on half of his free period, the rest of it he spent out by the lake. Nym and Hermione were in the library, Nym was helping her with her essay. He looked out onto the lake, he couldn't get Ginny out of his head for some reason and was beginning to become annoyed. He started mediating, Sirius had told him it would help him with his anger as well as his extra project. He sat there in his own world which was covered in shadows the place felt like home, it was dark but he could see through the darkness until he felt a hand on his shoulder that started to lightly shake him, he turned to see Nym and Hermione looking worried again. "I was just thinking Nym" He said in a calm and peaceful voice

"Well I hope you had a good think because its time for class" She said laughing at him, Hermione chuckled lightly

"I missed lunch?!" He let out a growl, then a sigh

"Here" Nym tossed him an Apple

"Thanks" He said raising it up then biting into it

* * *

Harry, Nym and Hermione with the rest of the potions class were waiting outside the classroom for Professor Snape, Malfoy,Crabb and Goyle were in this class so was Ron. Harry tired his best to avoid the group so he could talk with Nym.

"Look Nym you know what I'm doing and you know how important it is to Padfoot" He said calmly almost in a whisper

"Yes I know what Padfoot has you doing and he has had you working on this for the last three years!" Nym said starting to lose it "Look Padfoot said it was difficult but this is insane, something is wrong, you must have skipped a step. Re-read that book!"

"Don't Tell me What to do Nyma!" He barked at his cousin

Malfoy started to laugh "Look everyone! Hey Potter having some relationship trouble!" He sneered

Harry glared daggers into Draco "She's my cousin you stupid Git" He said loud enough for him to hear but also as calmly as he could starting to think he should hex him '_Don't even think about it!_' He heard the female voice echo into his head

Draco's eyes widened "I didn't know your Mudblood mother had a sister" He sneered

Nym's hair turned fiery and Harry turned red with anger "How DARE YOU!" He roared lunging toward Malfoy but before he could reach him he was pulled back by the scruff of his neck

"20 points from Gryffindor" He heard a voice that was as slick as oil

Harry turned around to see the man he had greasy black hair and a wax like face "Ah setting a good example are we?" He said leaning down as he sneered  
"Sorry Sir" He muttered then glared at Malfoy "I lose it when someone calls my mother a Mudblood" He said calming down

Snape looked shocked for a split second "5 points from Slytherin for instigating" He said firmly "Class begins now" 'I told you not to do it' He heard the voice echo in his head again

Snape stood in front of the classroom "Welcome to Potions 101..." He looked around the first years with a bored look on his face "I am Professor Snape, I will be your teacher" He sneered looking down at a few students who were talking ""There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He spoke in a bored tone looking around the class he noticed Potter looking up towards him, he looked excited almost over joyed to be in his potions class. "Tell me Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He sneered at the boy.

Harry stood a smile on his face "Sir by fusing those two into a potion you would get a Daught of Living Death" He said slowly with confidence

Snape rose a brow "Very Good. Tell me then Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a Goat Sir" He said still full of confidence "A Bezoar is used to combat most poisons"

Snape looked shocked for a moment then angry "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry sighed slowly taking a moment to think, Snape finally caught him before he could even speak "Nothing Sir, They are the same plant. Also known as aconite"

"5 points to Gryffindor" He said coldly beginning his lesson "We will cover the ingredients for the cure of boils"

Harry was smiling as he began to pick up his notes and his quill, Nym looked at him with little patience "Harry come on!" She said irritated he was taking so long

"I would like a word with Mr. Potter before he left though Miss. Ash " Snape said towering over Harry like an overgrown bat

"Oh...Um" Nym said looking down then to Harry "I'll see you in Transfiguration.." She said leaving the room

Harry placed his bag back on the desk and looked up at his Professor "Uh Sir. If this was about earlier.."

Snape held up a hand to silence him "This is not about that ...Please follow me" He turned robes bellowed around him like a cloak.

Harry slung his bag around his shoulder and followed the Professor out of the room into his office which was next door.

"Sit" Snape instructed as he sat across from him behind his desk. " , I noticed during my lesion today that you seemed to grasp the concept of potions easier than the rest of the class other than , and " His lips curled into a small and evil looking smile "Have you practiced potions before Potter?" He asked looking down at him

Harry nodded slowly "I have been practicing for last few years Professor" Feeling as if Snape would know if he was lying he simply told the truth "I have blown up many cauldrons in my time doing so, but I have learned how to make some of the potions on the curriculum. I used my Mum's notes I was told she was great at potions."

Snape looked down at the boy in shock "D-Didn't you play with children your own age?" He calmly regained his composer

Harry shook his head "I never had many friends growing up" He said quietly

"May I ask Why?" Snape pried

"You May" Harry said politely "For as long as I could remember when Me and Sirius would walk home or to anywhere. People would walk up to me and shake hands or bow to me for no reason. I learned that my name was being used in every house, I never had friends because the few times I tried those who I would befriend only wanted to be friends with my fame and not me" He spoke as if this was nothing he hadn't said before or even that he was over it

Snape glared at the boy then he softened a little as the boy spoke, even though he was raised by Sirius Black the man he hated almost as much as the boys father James. He however was not like his father or god-father, he acted more like Remus Lupin or even Lily "So let me understand this Potter" He sneered "You think you have understood the basics?"

Harry shook his head "I think I have much to learn" He said with a toothy smile "And I would love to learn Sir"

Snape smiled a true smile this boy could actually have some talent to him, He was a Potter and the Son of Lily Evans "Thank You Potter" He spoke kindly "You may leave now"

Harry was almost late for Transfiguration but came in shortly before the bell, Dean and Ron were not so lucky they thought they got off Scott free because the Professor was no where in sight however there was a grey tabby cat on the desk that eyed the class before changing into their Professor. She made some form of comment of transfiguring one of them into a pocket watch, she quickly started her lecture "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" She said sternly looking around the room though she wasn't talking to anyone in particular it was still unnerving. "Today you will attempt to change a Match into a Needle. I will show the necessary wand movements and incantation."

Harry waved his wand over his match and nothing happened, had he not put enough energy into the spell? 'You have to will it to be' He could feel Salazar's memory place itself in and settle then he tried again and turned his Match sliver. He tried again and it turned into a dull needle. McGonagall with impressed he had managed anything at all and awarded him with 5 points, He looked around at his friends. Nym had been cautious and only made her match take a sliver like color, Hermione had sharpened her match into a point, Christian hadn't managed anything at all he was saying the incantation correctly as far as Harry could see and was using the right wave movements, he wondered if something was wrong but it was the first day.

Harry leaned his head down on the great hall table it was dinner time but he didn't feel like eating or talking, he had a mind breaking head ache, it was weird it only seemed to be his forehead around his scar. He glanced around from under his arms the only person who was looking in his general direction was Snape but when he looked down at Harry, Snape would smile slightly 'Odd..' Harry thought to himself, he also noted that Quill had his back turned to him when he gazed at him his scar felt worse 'Really Odd...' He thought again. He suddenly felt sleepy and couldn't tell why he tried to fight it off but something wouldn't let him '_Please...I want to talk_' He heard the softest voice he thought possible and it lead him to sleep.

* * *

_Hello Hello, Just figured a nice little filler chapter before we start jumping around and having some fun. Leave me any questions or concerns and as always- Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	12. Chapter 11- Discovery and Flying

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and no I'm not making money from this.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Discovery and Flying

Harry slowly opened his eyes, cherry petals were floating gracefully through the air and he watched them for a moment before he caught sight of two people talking under one of the tree's, one had a mess of red hair the other long black.

Harry slowly got to his feet and walked up to the pair "Hey Ginny, Alice" He said yawning.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled widely "Hi! We were just talking about a few things" She said brightly.

Alice nodded with a graceful smile "There is much you two should know and talk about." She said softly "First of all time acts a little differently here its slightly faster for one and you can only come here if you are sleeping."

Harry nodded understanding and he sat down across from them "So I guess you got my letter?" He asked Ginny.

The girl nodded "I did, this place is real Harry. We can make a safe haven of sorts" She said staring at him.

So the three sat there for a while before Harry was being awoken by someone on the outside, Alice told Harry to work hard and gain the respect of his teachers, to be a good friend to Hermione and Christian, but most of all be careful and not tell anyone about Alice or Ginny. It would cause a stir of sorts and they don't need Dumbledore getting involved.

* * *

That first week past rather quickly almost too quickly really, Harry and Ginny began to understand how to communicate better. Harry could only speak in short bursts but Ginny managed to make a longer connection.

'_I just don't understand how you can stand that git!_' Ginny hissed after his potions class.

Harry sighed '_Ginny, he's not that bad_' He paused for a moment '_He doesn't mess with me that much_' Which was true after the first few days Professor Snape had stopped messing with Harry either because he never got a rise out of the boy or because he was impressed with his performance. Harry had made the best Cure for Boils potion in the class much to Hermione's annoyance claiming it was a 'One time thing', he had paired up with Christian for the making of the potion. Christian was cool to be around, he did make some odd comments that he couldn't understand but he understood it was an American thing.

The group of four walked to Transfiguration which was easily Harry's best class. With Slytherin offering pointers and a more in depth explanation he understood his classes much easier than the others. Even though Slytherin's specialty was Potions and DADA. They spent most the hour learning about Switching Spells and a few like Harry had begun to try it out, it was much harder than turning a simple match into a needle that much was clear.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Kidd would please stay after class" McGonagall said calmly when the bell was getting close to ringing.

Christian and Harry both looked at each other and shrugged, when the rest of the class left they walked up to the Professors desk.

"First of all Mr. Potter, I would like to say I am impressed with this lasts weeks performance and would like to ask if you be so kind to help Mr. Kidd with this subject" She said calmly interlocking her fingers.

Harry rose a brow at this "What do you mean?"

The older witch let out a small sigh "It would appear this is not Mr. Kidd's subject, he has been rather lacking in performance" She said looking of at Christian who had a frown on his face.

"I-its not just this class..." The Blonde said softly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kidd?" McGonagall said with a raised brow.

"I've been having some trouble in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well." Christian mumbled.

McGonagall looked him over again "Mr. Kidd have you experienced any accidental magic like teleporting, things breaking or moving things?" She asked slightly more interested.

Christian furrowed his brow as he thought, then he shook his head "No Professor, nothing like that" He said firmly.

"Have you ever experienced anything odd?" She asked again.

He thought again then nodded "Yeah, I ran really fast one time at my elementary school. I wasn't even tired afterward" He said looking confused.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and summoned a match "Mr. Kidd, preform the spell to transfigure this into a needle please"

Harry rose a brow as he watched Christian try to preform the spell with very, very little results all he did was give the wood a small shine.

McGonagall frowned "You have the incantation correct and the wand movements. Mr. Kidd where did you get that wand?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"Olivanders, I heard its the best wand store in the area" He said frowning with her "Why?"

"Well you seem to be having trouble focusing your magic, instead of it moving through your wand. It seems to want to stay even around your body. One Second" She said standing and moving to the fire place which she bent down and stuck her head in. A few seconds later she sat back at her desk and Dumbledore came out of the fire place.

"Hello, I hear you have an unusual problem." He said in a cheerful tone.

The Older witch nodded "Mr. Kidd can hardly preform a simple transfiguration charm." She said firmly "Can you look him over Albus?"

"Of Course Minerva, Hello Harry" He said walking over to Christian.

"Hi Professor" Harry said taking a step back when his back was turned.

Dumbledore took a minute to look over Christian then summoned a chair for himself which was rather plushy and purple "Tell me Mr. Kidd, your father was Native American correct?" He asked peering over his half moon spectacles.

Christian nodded "Yeah, he was. Why does that matter sir?" He looked confused.

"My boy there is nothing wrong with you in the world." Dumbledore said with a smile "In fact what you have is only known to the Native American tribes."

"Albus what is it?" McGonagall asked calmly.

Dumbledore's eye's twinkled "He is a Physical Sage." He answered chuckling.

"I'm sorry what?" Christian asked with a raised brow again.

"Tell me Mr. Kidd have you ever..Punched something you shouldn't have but it didn't hurt?" The Ancient wizard asked leaning back in his plush chair.

"Well I guess, I did punch a wall a month ago but it didn't hurt. Ma said because I didn't hit it that hard."

Dumbledore chuckled "Well you see Mr. Kidd a Physical Sage has many pro's and many con's. A few of the con's include what you are having trouble with now, it will be very hard for you to practically use magic and even the most simple spells for myself or Mr. Potter will be challenging." He said calmly "However a pro is that you have naturally repelling skin to magic and most forms of injury. Your magic protects your body and that is what makes you a Physical Sage, with enough training like your ancestors have you can run faster and hit harder than we possibly could even under enchantments or potions"

Christian frowned "So basically I will only be able to use Physical magic? Like Runes or Self Transfiguration?" He asked calmly.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes those two you should do very well in, by being a Physical Sage you are naturally protected to most forms of magic so Defense Against the Dark Arts shouldn't be to hard just as the American's say 'Take one for the team" He said in a very grandfather like fashion.

Christian nodded "Thank you for your help Professor me and Harry should get going dinner will start soon." Then the two departed.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore "What do you think?" She asked in a small voice.

Dumbledore sighed removing his half-moon spectacles to rub his eyes "Young Harry does seem to have retreated a little, I am happy he has made some friends Mr. Kidd and Miss. Granger will keep him focused on what is important." He started to stroke his beard "Should Mr. Potter prove he has the ability let him join the Quidditch team, as I recall James was rather good."

"Rather Good?!" McGonagall said sharply with a laugh "He was probably one of the best Chasers we will ever have on Gryffindor."

Dumbledore chuckled "Ah yes" He said pulling out an old beat up snitch "He was that good" 

* * *

The next day was the first years flying lessons, Harry wasn't really worried or over joyed about it. Sirius had taught him how to fly by the age of seven and began to teach him Quidditch last year, but he did take Harry to a few of the larger games he would have to say his favorite teams were the Holyhead Harpies and the Kenmare Kestrels.

So that was their last class of the day which was after lunch, Harry, Hermione, Christian and Nym all stood in a line next to each other.

Harry looked down at the older school broom with a frown, the thing could break under some of these kids weight or simply snap from use.

"Alright class listen up!" Their instructor Madam Hooch said loudly "Now this class should be taken seriously, you don't want to follow my instructions fine I'll see to it you next step foot off the ground while you're at this school, is that understood?"

"Yes Madam Hooch" The class chorused.

"Very Good, now I see most of you are standing next to your brooms already. Those who aren't should do so now." She said as the class stood next to their brooms "Alright we are going to do a very simple command. Extend your hand over your broom and say 'Up' and the broom should fly into your hand, for some it may take a moment" She said then whistled for the class to start.

Harry shrugged and did as he was told "Up" He muttered lightly and the broom shot into his hand. He knew this was going to happen Sirius had already given him this lesson.

Hermione took a few tries but managed to get her broom in her hand, Nym did it almost instantly like Harry, Christian took the longest probably because of his new found ability.

"Alright now I see you all have hold of your brooms, I want you to mount them go up about a foot then come back down alright" She said then whistled again.  
Before Harry could mount his broom the boy Nevile was already floating in the air he was going higher and higher then shouting was heard 'Get down!, Nevile!, He's going to hurt himself!' Harry looked over at Christian who looked like he was thinking the same thing. '_No! Don't even think about it!'_ Ginny shouted in his head but the two boys already mounted their brooms and took off after Nevile much to Hermione and Madam Hooch's displeasure.

"Nevile! Hold on to it!" Harry shouted as he got closer.

Nevile looked like he didn't hear him and then his broom gave a sharp buck and Nevile was thrown from it Harry and Christian side by side reached out to grab the boy. They almost hit the ground doing so but Harry managed to grab Nevile and slow down enough to where they only had a few scratches and bruises when they did hit the ground.

'_Harry James Potter, when I see you again you will wish you had never been!' _Ginny was cut off by their flight instructor who had stood right in front of them.

"What on Earth! Were you two thinking you could have been Seriously Injured!" Madam Hooch screamed at Harry and Christian who were both looking at their feet.

"Rolanda" Professor McGonagall said as she approached the group "I saw what happened from my office, 10 points will be removed from Gryffindor for foolish behavior...and 20 points will added for selflessly saving a student. Mr. Potter could you please follow me."

Harry nodded and looked over at Hermione who looked like she was going to scold him, Nym looked proud of him but also upset that he got into trouble and then he noticed Draco who was laughing at Harry.

Harry sighed as he followed his head of house down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room it was a quiet trip and Harry was really up for talking "I'm Sorry Quirinus, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

The stuttering Professor nodded "N-no tro-trouble at all M-Minerva" He managed to say before a burly good looking boy stepped out of the classroom, he had brown hair and looked like a fifth year.

"Hello Professor, you wanted to speak to me?" Wood said crossing his arms.

"Yes I did Mr. Wood I believe I have found you a new player." Minerva said with a smile "He selflessly saved a boy from experiencing a large fall early during Flying."

Wood raised a brow "I'm sorry Professor but he's a first year, I doubt he has that much skill on a broomstick" He said flatly.

"Wood just test him out, I doubt he would be a good beater but he might pass for a seeker or chaser" She said calmly "His father led our team to victory many times in the past and it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Wood nodded "Yeah sure, I'll go and test him out. Tell Professor Quirrell of my absence?"

"Of Course now run along" She said to the boys who promptly left for the Quidditch field.

Alice stood behind Minerva with a smile, she hoped that Harry would love Quidditch as much as he did in the other time line. Maybe this time he will be a Chaser. She thought to herself before vanishing.

* * *

_Hello Hello, hard to believe it's already been one month! Time fly's when you're having so much fun! Now I would love some feed back on the Physical Sage thing, I got the idea from a friend of mine and would like to see where else it could go other than what it already is. I hope you all have a fantastic Mothers day. As always Review, Comment or PM me I am always near by. To answer some a question I noticed from Lilykees, something like that will happen soon but I'm not giving away any details. -Sign 'The Demon'_


	13. Chapter 12- Making the Cut

**Disclaimer- I am not making money nor do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Making the Cut.

Oliver Wood led Harry to the Quidditch pitch to see how he would preform, he had two theories: One Harry would follow his father James and be a chaser or he would be a seeker, being he had the agile and nimble body type. Though Sirius and Remus never played for the house team they were rather decent at the sport, Remus liked to be a chaser and Sirius was a well aimed beater. At least that was what Harry picked up from the few games they played.

Wood walked over to a small shed by the pitch and came back a few seconds later with a trunk floating behind him and two brooms over his left shoulder. "Alright then, Harry come over here." He said setting the brooms down carefully and removed the floating charm on the truck as Harry stood next to him. "Okay. How much do you know about Quidditch?"

Harry smiled and crossed his arms "Well, I know there are seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and then a seeker." He paused thinking for a moment "The chasers try to score with the Quaffle in one of those hoops which defending them would be the keepers job, the beaters protect the chasers and seeker from the bludger's which are hexed to fly randomly." He stopped to take a breath then broke out into another grin "But the game will not end unless the seeker catches the golden snitch, which is about the size of a walnut and can fly really fast."

Wood smiled and his eyes brightened up "Wicked, that saves us a lot of time then Harry." He said opening the trunk and pulling out the Quaffle "I want to see how well you can be a chaser Harry"

With that Wood and Harry got onto the school brooms and flew up towards the rings "Now, you'll need three things to be a great chaser. Recovery, Speed and Handling. You will get hit by another player or a bludger, the faster you are the more that can be avoided and you can't score if you drop the ball or it gets stolen" Wood explained tossing the ball to Harry who caught it nodding.

Wood got into position and waited for the first year to come at him, Wood would never boast but he did think he had some of the best keeping skills on the house teams. Wood flicked his wand and the bludger's were released and came straight at Harry who then took off like a dart, when one of the heavy balls got too close Harry would dive, roll or sweep out of the way or flight path. He defiantly had great skill on a broom, the kid was a natural but when he did get hit it took him a few minutes to start flying at top skill again. When Wood called it for Harry, the kid had thrown about 15 balls only about 3 made it in though.

Wood was impressed, but his current chasers were better than he was at that rate. He only dropped the ball a handful of times but that could still change a game up, he could become a good chaser in by third year maybe even next year if he kept it up. Wood did notice something though, Harry was very fast and was almost impossible to tie down.

"Alright, Good run." He said clapping Harry on the shoulder as they landed for a short break. "Who taught you those moves?"

Harry shrugged "Sirius showed me a few moves but after dark I would sneak out and practice at night. I just got good at flying." He said rolling his left arm, which was where he was hit at. Harry had been very careful at it by their home, mainly because of the Muggles but when he could he would sneak into a near by wooded area and fly for a few hours.

Wood left after a little while and said he would be right back, then they would start again. '_You Nervous or something? You flew great just not the style of a Chaser, more like Seeker._' Ginny said calmly in his head.

This caused Harry to shrug, he hadn't even thought about being a chaser. He always played the seeker. Sirius said it was because he was a shrimp so the broom would weigh less. '_Not really, If I get on the team then not then there is always another year.'_ He said relaxing.

He could feel Ginny roll her eyes '_Whatever, if you do make the team please don't kill yourself. I would get so bored._' She replied in a cheeky tone right as Wood returned with a bucket.

"Alright this is what we are going to do" He held up the bucket "I managed to get about 30 golf balls, I'm going to throw them and you're going to catch them."  
Harry nodded understanding and when the first ball was thrown he took off, catching it long before it hit the ground. Just like he did with the next one and the one after that. By the time all 30 balls were thrown Harry had caught 29 of them. The one he missed was really Wood's fault it was a bad throw and the wind caught it.  
Harry landed with a smile on his face "So...How was that?" He said putting the broom to his shoulder.

Wood laughed "Well based on that Ginger left us last year and Paul isn't doing to well as a perment placer. Welcome to The Gryffindor House Team." He said extending his hand.

Harry shook it "Thank you" He said out loud '_I guess I'm just a better Seeker'  
_  
Wood nodded "You'll need a Broom." He said scratching his chin.

Ginny giggled '_I bet your dad is rolling over in his grave, Him being a Chaser and you a Seeker'_  
Harry nodded "I have a broom, a Nimbus 1999." '_Shut it._' At that Wood nodded as well and they began to walk back to the castle.

"Now Harry, I want to keep you a secret as best we can. Only those you can trust and the team will know you've joined." Harry nodded again at Wood's statment.

* * *

"Seeker!" Christian said in a loud whisper "You must be the youngest Seeker in like a -"

"Century. Trust me I know." Harry said while they ate dinner which he was eating a rather nice roast beef.

Hermione frowned "Harry, this sport is really dangerous." She whispered to him.

Nym shook her head "He's been playing Quidditch since he was about 8, he's gotten hurt loads of times. I've always wanted to be a chaser." She said winking at Harry, when she was at Hogwarts the first time around she played chaser on the Hufflepuff team. It was slightly odd, she wasn't that graceful on the ground but boy can she fly.

Harry shrugged simply "I thought you would be back home with those idiotic uncles of yours by now Potter" A cold voice said from behind him.

Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his face, he always did enjoy taunting him even though Sirius could kick him and Cissy out of the family "That should be Lord Black to you, Idiot" Harry said with a roguish grin.

Malfoy frowned "The day I call that Blood Traitor, Lord Black, would be the day you beat me in a duel" He sneered stepping forward.

Harry laughed, he noted that Blaise Zabini had joined the Slytherin group. Must be to keep the teams even. "Alright, when and where" He said with a dangerous stare. Thanks to Salazar he had begun to develop a small rift in personality, he said it was fine and it would sort itself out. It only caused Harry to have a piercing stare and his aura was stronger.

Malfoy dropped his grin "You want to go through with this? Fine trophy hall, midnight tonight." He said before walking away with his group.

Hermione had let her mouth drop in shock "Harry! You can't fight him, you don't even know a spell to use!" She said quickly "And its out of bounds and after hours!"

Nym looked ready to jump in before Harry spoke "Look, he's been tormenting me for years. I want to have some pay back" He said in a cold tone. '_She is right though, Salazar hasn't started with harmful spells and I doubt he would approve_.'

Hermione and Nym frowned but turned back to their meals "I got you mate." Christian said clapping him on the shoulder, they talked about his Sage power and chose to keep it a secret for now. Even Nym and Hermione didn't know, they would look up some things to help out.

'I do know this one spell Bill showed me...' Harry could feel the smile on her face at the thought of using it.

Around Midnight, Harry, Nym and Christian snuck out of the common room. Hermione told them if they weren't back by one she would tell on them. To which they agreed.

They walked to the meeting place in silence, they didn't want to get caught early and have the blonde Slytherin pick on them more. When they got there Malfoy was no where in sight. Harry's watch read 11:54, he still had a while so they started to waste some time and looked at the awards. A few names struck a cord for Harry- James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black. And for some reason Tom Riddle sounded familiar but he shrugged that off. His father had been awarded with a Chaser award and Head boy, his mother had received Head girl and beaten a record in Potions. Remus and Sirius had both gotten a small trophy which had been awarded by Dumbledore, Most moon lit strolls and Best prankster of the year. Bellatrix had been the best at DADA and broken a record with her scores, she could have been an Auror but she followed Voldemort, only one thought crossed his mind 'Pity'.

A voice through them out of their thoughts "Yes my sweet, been told about some naughty students in the trophy room. Well we'll make 'em wish they never been born." The Caretaker Flich said in his nasty sicking voice.

The small group looked at each other and ran out of the other door in the room, Nym commented on how she would injure the Malfoy heir in ways that Harry would care not remember or mention ever again. Christian simply said one word 'Damn' at the end of her little speech.

They took cover in an empty hall and opened the door with Alohomora, closing the door behind them, they waited for Flich to pass on. That was when they heard a growl.

The group of three turned slowly and took notice of the giant three headed dog with glowing red eyes and droll coming from its fanged mouth. Nym stepped between it and Harry causing the dog to bark and growl louder, Christian fumbled with the door and when he opened it they ran just as the beast attacked, slamming the door and sitting in front of it the group began to pant and breathe in deeply.

'_Who keeps something like that in a SCHOOL!_' Ginny screamed when her voice had found her, that caused Harry to wince at the sudden loud noise.

Harry and his friends walked slowly back to the Common room giving the fat lady the password, which was 'Seeker' today, Hermione instantly came over from the fireplace where she was reading a book. Most likely a text book.

"Well? What happened?" She said when no one told her what happened as she walked over.

"Draco. Flich. Run. Cerberus..." Christian managed to say before he fell into a plush chair.

" He means Draco sold us out to Flich and we ran, that thing in the third floor corridor is a Cerberus" Nym said crossing her arms.

Hermione went pale at the mention of a Cerberus "Who would let such a thing in a school?!" She said loudly.

Harry smirked at the fact she basically said the same thing Ginny had said "I guess you guys didn't notice it something?" He said calmly.

Christian rose a brow, Hermione and Nym looked over waiting for him to go on.

"What is a Cerberus known for?" He said smirking when he didn't get anything more than a shrug "Guarding the Underworld? It stands to reason it's guarding something. something important."

Hermione widened her eyes at the statement which caused Harry to smirk even larger "And I know just who would own such a creature." He said simply.

Nym cast a sideways glance at him "When did you start acting like a Slytherin?" She asked with a frown.

Harry laughed "The Hat didn't want to put me in Slytherin for no reason. Among other things" He said walking towards the stairs "Good-Night"

* * *

_Hello Hello, how did you guys like that? A little bit more from the books, as I have said before Ron will have little to do with the story for a while but he will make a few more appearances along the way. Now I have a question for you all: One- Should I go along with the book? or Two- Make it loosely on the books?. I would like to Thank all my followers and fans, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and would like to request more!- Sign as always with regards 'The Demonic Assassin 117'_


	14. Chapter 13- The Sage and Snake

**Disclaimer- Of course I don't own HP!**

* * *

Chapter 13- The Sage and Snake.

Harry woke up the next day with a smile on his face, normally he wasn't a morning person but that night he had spent time in Alice's plane with Ginny. They had talked and played together all night, though to them it was only a few hours. After taking a short shower he was ready for his Saturday, thankful for the time to do some much needed homework with Christian and Hermione. Nym of course didn't need help or a study group to do the work, but then again neither did Harry.

After they finished the Charms and Potions essay's, Harry and Christian went down to the library. Christian wanted to see if they had anything on Sage's, he needed training and with his father dead he had no one to train him.

Harry and Christian found only three books in the whole library that could even be considered helpful. _What in the World is a Sage?_, _Physical Magic_ and _Native American Wizards_.

The first book Harry read rather quickly while Christian looked over the third. Basically it told him everything that Dumbledore had told them earlier, but a few things did stand out. Physical Sage's with enough train could block or cut through most forms of spells apart from the Killing Curse that is, With the use of Runes many Sage's could even do wand-less magic as long as they were holding a certain object, this made them weak at a distance but a force in close combat. Sage's were also known to live rather long or unusual lives, most would exile themselves to train in peace or would stay with another Sage like an apprenticeship.

"Hey" Harry said getting Christians attention "Dumbledore knew what he was talking about."

"You mean I can't be hurt by magic?" Christian asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not exactly, its more like you take a lot less of the damage than I would." He said with a shrug "Same thing with normal wounds."

Christian nodded looking at his hands which he then balled into fists "The Natives were very gifted in Runic and Ancient Magic. I hope I can be as well."

Harry nodded "We take rune's third year." He said calmly then grinned "Doesn't mean we can't get some early reading."

Christian laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "Thanks for helping me Harry" He said with a smile.

"You're going to have to read those Runic books if you want to use them" He said picking up the second book.

Christian nodded and left Harry alone for a few minutes coming back with another three books about Rune's they were all novice level runes and Christian said he would read these before he got into anything else.

The second book was very in depth into Physical Magic, most wizards wouldn't get themselves dirty so this book was covered in a slight dust and he noted the last person to look over this book was a man named 'Volk Chess' back about twenty years ago. The book went over a certain type of Wizard whose magic would form a shield or armor of sorts, another about a man who melted his enemies with a single touch. It was a...disturbing read but it was necessary. He took a few notes on a few things Christian should try out, including forming an armored gauntlet and walking on water. Which wasn't a hard thing to do, simply focus the magic to your feet.

The book did have an Asian section which they called magic, chakra and they would train those who could to be assassin's based on what they could do. He even wrote a few notes for himself to try out.

By dinner time they had a note book a quarter way full on what they had found about Physical Sage's, it was more than before but it was still not much. They were a rare breed and it was becoming a dying art. '_Maybe the Black library has something to help him, Harry_' Ginny offered.

_'I'll look during break, Christian doesn't want many people knowing_.' He replied with a shrug.

They put the books away quickly and went down to the Great Hall for dinner Ron crossed into Harry with Dean and Seamus following closely behind, Christian called him something that shouldn't need to be repeated or mentioned ever again. When they were about to enter the Hall McGonagall stopped them "Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"See you Christian" Harry said smirking, he knew he wasn't in trouble...right?

"Later dude" The american said walking off.

McGonagall led him to her office and Sirius was there waiting for him, the second he saw his 'Father' he ran into him giving him a tight hug. "I missed you Padfoot" He mumbled into his robe.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair a little "I missed you to Pup, Moony sends his regards. He is currently at a 'Club' Meeting" He said with a frown. Every few months the wolf packs of England would get together to reorder the packs, if you didn't show you to the meets you had to have a very good reason or you had become a feral wolf and they would put you down without question. As far as most wizards knew there was only around a hundred or so in England at a time, being part K-9 he had attended a meeting with Remus once. It wasn't what he was expecting, more than three hundred people were in a large field hidden by forest. He didn't receive a warm welcome and stuck close to Remus, even without a Pack Remus held some respect and an air to the other wolves. It wasn't that he was too weak for a pack it was that he already had one and it mattered very little if they weren't of the beast blood.

Harry nodded in understanding "Any clue what they're doing?" He asked stepping back to look at him better.

Sirius nodded "Choosing new Alpha's" He said calmly.

"I hope Remus doesn't hurt himself." Harry said bitterly "Why are you here anyway Sirius?"

The older wizard smiled brightly and pulled what looked like a match stick out of his pocket, with a flick of his wand it grew to the size of a broom stick. Which it was, it was Harry's Nimbus 1999. "To give you this" He said with a barking laugh "I hope you know Moony won about 20 galleons."

Harry took the broomstick in his hand then furrowed his brow at Sirius "What! You lot were betting on me!" He hissed with a little anger in his voice.

Sirius simply nodded "Me and Prongs said you would a chaser, Remus said you were going to be a Seeker and here we are, bloody lucky git" He mumbled that last part.

Harry rose a brow "I doubt my Mum would be to happy about this." He said crossing his arms, broomstick resting on McGonagall's desk.

Sirius nodded again "She wasn't to happy, She told all of us that if you were playing Quidditch before Hogwarts she would hex us, and I'm not looking forward to seeing her again when I die." He said sheepishly, earning a laugh from Harry.

Sirius grinned "So, I found someone." He said brightly "French"

Harry rolled his eyes "Oh really? Tell me about her." He said disbelieving his womanizing uncle could have a relationship with anyone.

"Her name is Selene Delacour" He said with a weak smile "Met her during work, she's half-Veela put I've been immune to their charms for a long time, before Hogwarts I think. She's about my height and really thin, great curves. Other than her French snobby attitude she's really nice."

Harry laughed "Good, you should of found someone years ago." He said with a smirk.

"Well I was busy for a few years thank you." He said giving Harry a mocking glare. Then they both laughed.

'_You know, I've always liked Sirius. In a Uncle sorta way'_ Ginny said with a giggle.

'_I know exactly what you mean'_ He said smirking.

Sirius and Harry sat down and talked for the next hour or so they talked about his classes and McGonagall who was doing paperwork at her desk said that he was top of the class and Hermione was right under him, he then wanted to know if any girls had caught his eye or if he was getting in trouble. When he said no to both it must of been like a dagger to the old dog's heart by the choking noise he made.

"What!" Sirius said loudly once he got over his fit.

Harry shrugged "I'm way to young to be thinking about girls, and you want me to get in trouble?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sirius nodded "Harry James Potter-Black you are the son of Prongs, the official and unofficial God-Son of both Padfoot and Moony. I even think Wormtail" He spat that name out like a bad lung "Would want you to get into a little trouble! It is your duty as a Neo-Marauder!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you trying to corrupt my top student." Minerva hissed lightly.

Sirius paled for a moment "Yeah that would be great" He said with a shaky smile.

Harry let out a sigh "Fine, I'm not promising anything. Pranking you and Moony is different than pranking the whole school or a certain house." He said with a yawn. '_You up for some pranking when you get here?_' He asked Ginny with a mental sly grin.

He could feel her grinning like a fool '_But of course my good sir!_' She cooed in his head.

Sirius nodded in satisfaction "Good, well I've got to get going, you really should send us a letter or two. I know it hasn't even been a month but still. Moony gets lonely all alone in that house while I work." He said with a sigh and then another hug before he took off using the Floo.

McGonagall let out a short chuckle "I see that him raising you still has done so little to change him." She said dryly "Good Night Mr. Potter"

The next few weeks past fairly quickly Christian had been researching runes like it was life or death. Hermione was slightly upset to find out Harry was beating her that badly which made her slightly more of a try hard. Apparently she didn't know that Points did not add into your final grade, which made him laugh for a while. He did tell Nym about Christian and his problem, She hadn't heard anything about a Physical Sage but it wouldn't hurt to have a look around during the Holiday's.

Harry walked into an empty classroom and used a locking spell from Slytherin to seal the door to give himself some privacy "Salazar Slytherin" He whispered his index finger on the green gem.

With a soft green light the dark founder walked around the classroom "Hello Harry." He said calmly "It's good to be home."

Harry nodded "I would imagine Sir. What can you tell me about Hogwarts?" He asked sitting on a desk.

Slytherin laughed "It was quiet funny really, Godric and I were actually rivals before Hogwarts and after about our fifth duel which ended in his win. He asked if I wanted a drink and I did, once I got to know him we became fast friends. Helga was a distant friend of one of Godric's former students and she sought both of us out when she had to defend a town against a coven of Vampires." He said with a small sigh "Rowena was slightly different, she was the youngest of us. Godric and her ended up getting drunk and sleeping together. That was a fun morning." He spoke sarcastically.

Harry could barely hold back his laughter and his grief "You didn't know these women, they weren't your friends." He said softly.

Slytherin nodded "Yes that was the case however I still fought Vampires and help Rowena with a little potions problem. We became traveling companions for a few years before Hogwarts. I was about thirty three, Godric and Helga around thirty five, Rowena was only twenty seven but she was brilliant. We were having drinks at an Inn near by, is it still there?" He said seemingly lost in his memories.

Harry shrugged "I know Hogsmeade is down there, I would assume the Inn could still exist." He said crossing his arms enjoying the story.

Slytherin let out a laugh "I see so they renamed it! The village in my time was called Ravenwood. The Inn was called Hogsmeade." He said running a hand through his hair "That was how we came up with Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well back then Hog's were very much a problem and they were all over the place, Rowena was a seer and she saw this place in a dream as she was led by a Hog. To the cliffs by the lake. It was there she said a school should be built and that's what we did. The school was made from nothing but magic, stones cut from magic, placed by magic. The school is alive Harry." The shade of the wizard spoke in a serious tone.

"How can the school be alive?" He asked looking confused.

"Harry, Hogwarts can do so many things that even I probably don't know about."

"Slytherin can I ask you something?" Harry asked thinking of a way to change topics.

"Of course." He said arms behind his back as he gazed out the window.

"Do you know what a Physical Sage is?" He asked with a straight face.

Slytherin cocked a brow "I have heard of warriors in Asia that could preform physical aspects like magic. Other than that, no I've never heard or seen one." He said giving him a stare.

Harry nodded, it would figure he wouldn't know about the America's or anything new in the last few hundred years. Thus making the spells Harry was learning gave him an edge, no one uses older magic anymore its all safer and well regulated. A few spells he had learned he never even heard of like- _copia speculare_ which was a copy spell, it formed a mirror image of the user to be used as a shield or cover, _Sídero alysída stí̱li̱_ was a Greek sealing spell that summoned iron columns to hold down the opponent. They were nothing dangerous or life threatening, Slytherin knew what he was doing.

Slytherin laid his ghostly hand on the wall by the window "Thank you for bringing me back here Harry...It is so very good to be home." He said softly.

Harry smiled at his teacher "I'm glad I can help Slytherin."

"How are your subjects?" The shade asked with a raised brow.

"I'm the top of my class, thanks to you and my own readings." He said with a prideful smile.

Slytherin nodded "That's good, before we get into offensive spells you must learn Defense and start physically training. Most wizards don't and it will give you an edge in a duel." He said with a feral smirk "That's how I beat Godric a few times."

Harry nodded and sat down as Slytherin began to explain the uses and the practical spells of his time. He did it slowly and personally so Harry would understand it, these spells no madder the age could save his life one day.

* * *

_Hello Hello, Well I'm taking the advice, they will follow the basic plot points but other than that. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this 'Grins widely', Don't worry to much though. I'm focused on this now that School is about over. In Eight days I will he a HS graduate! About Bloody Time! As always leave me your comments, questions or concerns- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'_


	15. Chapter 14- Halloween

**Disclaimer! I don't own HP**

* * *

Chapter 14- Halloween

Harry woke on the brisk morning of Halloween and felt a deep sense of dread. He hated this holiday, it was the day his parents were killed and he killed Voldemort. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked around for his glasses. When he put them on he looked over at Christian, who was getting up himself.

Then an object obscured his vision. This object had red hair and brown eyes that of only one person Ron Weasley "Harry" He snapped.

"Ronald." Harry said coldly with a glare, he didn't hate the boy like he hated Malfoy no he was just a prat who got on his nerves.

"Bet you feel real good about yourself today." Ron said with a smirk "Day you became Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated that title. He didn't even remember the day he did it! "Go bother someone else, I'm not in the mood"

Ron let out a laugh "Not in the mood?"

Harry growled "I said leave me alone!" He pointed his finger at Ron, this wasn't the day to mess with him.

Ron laughed only harder and Dean snickered with him "What going to poke me to death?" He said in between laughs.

If Ron wasn't laughing so hard he would of seen the aura start to shimmer around Harry, right when Christian came over, he wasn't wearing his robes even though it was Thursday instead he was wearing Jeans, a Motor-head shirt and boots. Even though he was now in England he was still an American.

"Great now we have the American" Ron sneered with an eye roll "What think you can tell us what to do?"

Christian shot Ron a glare, he made a fist "Leave now Ron or this gets very bad for you." He said in a low voice laced with venom. Harry had told Christian all about the incident with Ron and the blonde now had a burning hatred for the Weasel.

Ron frowned and left without another word, flanked by Seamus and Dean.

Christian let out a sigh and unclinched his fist "Get dressed Harry, I'll go let Nym and Hermione know what almost happened."

Harry nodded closing his eyes and the shimmer dropped, he wasn't happy about his almost out burst. If not for Christian he would of blasted Ron with his magic and that could get him in a lot of trouble.

Christian left his friend for a while, Nevile was the only other boy in the room and he was getting dressed as well. It only took Harry five minutes to shower and change into his school clothes. When he came down the steps he was greeted by a shouting match.

"Leave Harry Alone!" Nym screamed as she tried to pin Ron onto the floor.

Ron reached over and punched her shoulder making her yelp in surprise "Tell that Git to Leave my Sister alone!"

Nym growled and bit Ron on his arm making him bark in pain, Dean reached down and grabbed Nym by her hair. Big mistake.

Christian ran forward, he used to play football or soccer when he was in America, using his knowledge he kicked at Dean's rips. He did something Harry didn't really expect, the kick sent Dean sliding across the room. This caused Harry to run forward and grabbed Seamus who was about to punch Christian.

Seamus spun and punched Harry, the two of them then started to fight. The fighting lasted about another two minutes before McGonagall showed up and they stopped in their tracks. Dean was still on the floor from the kick and holding his sides, Nym had scratches and a busted lip, Ron was covered in bruises, bite marks and had a black eye, Christian was perfectly fine, Seamus had a fat lip, Harry's glasses were broken and he was wincing from a pain in his side.

"What is going on here!" She shouted in a firm voice.

Hermione stepped forward "Ron was giving Harry some trouble this morning" She said in a soft voice.

"I don't see how that matters" The Older Witch said quickly, before it dawned on her and she turned to Harry "He was talking about that?"

Harry only nodded still out of breath from the display of fists "Christian told him to leave me alone"

"Then I came down told Nym and Hermione what happened." Christian said walking forward "Nym lost it and screamed at Ron, that was when they started pushing each other and then ended up punching and biting. If Dean would of kept his nose out of it nothing more would of happened." He said in a calm and cold voice.

McGonagall looked at Christian with a raised brow then to Dean and back to Christian who nodded at the unasked question. "I kicked Dean in the side when he grabbed Nym by the Hair."

"Mr. Tomas you should get to the Infirmary." She said with a faint smile "Mr. Finnagan will take you, 20 points from each of you for fighting, 10 points to Mr. Kidd for defending a student. You all will write a 2 scroll paper on why fighting is wrong or you will have 5 days of detention. Turn it in by tomorrow." She then left following Dean and Seamus. Ron growled at Nym then followed his friends.

Harry had a sudden feeling this day was going to get worse.

The rest of his day past rather slowly, the day had damaged his abilities greatly and he was lacking in performance. However all the Professors understood what was wrong with him on this day, he was distant and seemed lost in thought for most of class. For lunch he spent his day at the lake, he had finally worked up the courage to look at Lily's diary it was a rather beat up, worn and faded Black journal with a steel lock on the front of it. He had skimmed over most of the pre-Hogwarts entries and he stopped on her first day.

_'Septemeber 1st, 1971. So here I am at Hogwarts! I'm so excited! Turns out the sorting ceremony involves an old hat that reads your thoughts and puts you into one of the houses. When it read my mind it seemed at a loss of were to place me, Slytherin was almost instantly a no go but it seemed to look a little deeper and said it could work should I dig into my family records (Wonder why?) but it chose against it. Hufflepuff was also suggested by it deemed me not friendly enough to be in that house so it was also removed. Ravenclaw was next to be offered, I had the knowledge to be in the Claw's and the willingness to learn but it seemed to...restrictive...I wanted a challenge, when the hat heard that it shouted out my new home 'Gryffindor!'. However the only down side of being in this house was that Severus was placed into Slytherin...I know how much that house hates Muggle-Born's...I hope it doesn't change him..he is such a great friend...well my only friend...I did meet another boy today, James Potter...seems a bit of a tosser to me but I'll keep an eye on him...he could be rather interesting.'  
_  
Harry couldn't help but smile at that first part but then his smile faulted it was now sinking in that this and the letter that refused to open was all he had of them. It was a slightly dark thought and it had been there for a long time, he never had a mother figure. McGonagall was more like the Aunt who showed up for birthday's and Christmas, Mrs. Weasley tried to mother him when he visited Ginny a few times but he didn't respond well to it. Other than those two he never had a mother figure and it sorta hurt.

He noticed something else that stood out today, Ginny had been very quiet and it seemed rather hard to find the connection for them to speak. Closing his eyes to find her it took some time but he managed.

'_Ginny?_' He sent out hoping the connection would last.

_'Harry! Thank Merlin! I've been trying to talk to you all day!' She repiled quickly 'I am going to hex Ron so bad when he comes home he wont know which way his bacon went!'_

Harry froze, Ginny had been in connection with him all day but he hadn't been getting any of the messages. His thoughts crossed into that of Alice, the first meeting she freaked out after touching his skin. Could that tie into this? '_Try not to hurt him to bad? You'll get in trouble._' He said with a frown.

'_No promises_.' Her tone was very cold and it sort of scared him.

* * *

Harry, Christian, Nym and Hermione started to practice in Charms after lunch it was the levitation charm both Harry and Nym found this very boring, Harry spent most of the time talking to Ginny and Nym doodled. It was all going well until Ronald Weasley started it again for the second time in a single day.

"No! Stop that before you poke someone's eye out!" Hermione snapped at the red head who chose to sit next to her for only Merlin knows why "And you are saying it wrong! You're saying the A instead of the O."

Ron growled at the bookworm "Alright then! How bout you show it!" He snapped right back.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a swish and flick "Wingardium Leviosa" She chanted the feather started to float in the air several inches over her head.

"Very good Miss. Granger!" Professor Flitwick said happily "Anyone else want to give it a go?" His eyes rested on Harry for a moment longer than everyone else.

Harry simply ignored him, he wasn't in the mood to play nice today. In fact him just wanted to stay in bed and either cry or stare into the void. He couldn't pick.  
Christian as per the normal, did very little to the feather. The American had been working with Harry to improve his skills but they were still very much lacking. Seamus Finnagan blew his feather up some how. Don't even want to know how.

Once class was over they were on their way back to the dorm when Ron said talking loudly to his two 'Mates' "She is such an insuffurable little know it all! It's LeviOsa not LeviosA" He said in a mocking tone "Bloody menace that one"

At that point Hermione took off running and Nym followed her after sending Ron a very evil glare.

Harry frowned but as he went to bark at Ron, the red head was already down another hall way. "Christian...what say you in a prank for dear Ron?" He asked in a hushed voice lased with anger.

Christian's lips curled into a smile "What did you have in mind?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Well my Uncle showed me this one..."

* * *

Harry sat with Christian still fumming a little over Ron, He had hurt his friend. Nym was currently trying to counsel Hermione in the girls bathroom. So Harry and Christian got revenge very quickly. It was dinner time and the show then began.

Ron started to scratch his whole body sitting not far from Harry, Dean asked him if something was wrong with his robes, to which Ron shrugged. A few short minutes later, Ron has burst into a very sever itchy and bright red rash. He then had to be led to the infirmary. Harry had covered his robes with an itching powder and a small amount of poison ivy, though he wasn't afraid of it coming back to him or Christian, Ron should know who pulled it off.

The rest of the dinner was very calm until the doors flew open.

"Troll!" Professor Quirrell shouted as he ran up to the head table "In the Dungeon! TROLL!" He paused when he got to the table and then whispered "Thought you should know" then fainted on the spot. That was when panic set in. The house tables erupted in cries of terror and fear.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted it then became so quiet one would her a pin drop. "Now head's of house will escort their houses to their dorms, expect for the Slytherin house who will go to the Transfiguration Class room A-2." He said firmly "Head Boy and Girl shall over see this, Professors follow me."  
With that all the Professors followed the aged wizard out of the hall and towards the dungeons. While they were being led to the dorms Harry grabbed Christian "Nym and Hermione don't know about the troll!" He whispered frantically.

Christian nodded "We need to get them out of there and to the dorms!" He said as they walked towards the Bathrooms and then they heard to very loud and high pitched screams.

Without a second thought Harry ran forward pulling out his wand, Christian right beside him didn't bother with his wand knowing full well he wouldn't be much help other than getting the girls out of the way.

The pair of boys walked into the now almost destroyed bathroom, Hermione was huddled under a sink and Nym was sending stinging hex after hex at the giant, ugly beast.

Harry started throwing his own curses at the troll trying to either wound it or at least get its attention.

Christian slid under the troll and grabbed Hermione around her waist and pulled her out of the way of the troll backing up. Then he darted to the door with the witch still wrapped under his arm.

Once Christian and Hermione left the bathroom, Nym started to get serious and violently attacked the beast aiming for its club arm, face and neither region. After a minute of assault the beast fell with Harry using an ice charm under its feet and it slipped crashing its skull on its own club.

Right when the beast fell, McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape had arrived "May I ask what you two are doing in the girls bathroom? With a troll on the loose?" She snapped at her lion cubs.

Harry stepped forward "Hermione was in here crying all day, we came to get her to safety. We didn't thing the troll would be up here yet" He said rubbing the back of his head.

The old professor let out a sigh and nodded "15 points to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Now back to the dorms." She said looking down at the knocked out beast.

As Harry walked out of the bathroom, he noted that Snape had a wound on his leg and looked rather fresh. It almost looked like a bite...Cerbus?

* * *

_Hello Hello, Yes this one has a lot of Ron bashing. I shall update soon I felt this one should be told every second. So Leave me your Reviews or __Concerns-So sign with Hate, Love, Pain, Loss 'The Demon'_


End file.
